Forever Beautiful
by Nukem999
Summary: A stranger with amazing powers warns Knothole that disaster is coming. Could Robotnik have a new weapon, and could Bunnie be...in love with the stranger? Who is he, what is he, and what is coming?
1. Forces of Nature

Forever Beautiful

Chapter 1: Forces of Nature

Special Note, this story takes place during the Archie Sonic comic's timeline. Meaning that certain characters will be directly from the comic's, I apologize if these characters confuse anyone and I will do my best to try and introduce them to you. Thanks for listening and enjoy the story" _The Author.

* * *

_

The sorrowful sound of innocence runs through the trees, the cold but soothing winds caress the fur and flesh of those around it, the serene beauty of the forest blesses Mobius with its grace. Suddenly the rolling sounds of metallic thunder squashes the virginity of the emerald forest like a bug. Massive monstrous mechanical footsteps crunched blades of grass and flowers into mush, an army of robotic soldiers raped the landscape.

The massive army of cybernetic cronies known as Swat-bots, or more accurately Shadow Swat-bots took immediate control. "Keep moving, keep moving, the master demands the drilling commences immediately" a Swat-bot commanded. Bright silvery crate like vehicles were driven onto the forest grounds, razor sharp drills were attached to the gigantic machines. Swat-bot drivers nodded and flipped the multicolored control panel buttons.

VVVVRRT! The colossal drills sliced into the ground like butter, whirring chunks of dirt and stone splattered against the trees. The robots had at least 10 different drilling machines, each one drilling into a different area, fault line, and location. The commander Swat-bot beeped "Accelerate drilling velocity, increase laser optic guidance systems, the good doctor wants it as precise as possible". TINK! A small rock bounced off the Swat-bot's head.

"Hey robo-boob, I didn't know Robuttnik had a green thumb, I just assumed it was the same finger he picked his nose with" a familiar smug voice said. The Swat-bot turned around and widened his red visor eye in shock; there standing before the robot's shaking scanners was a certain blue hedgehog. "Designation acquired: Sonic the Hedgehog, priority AWWK" the robot's voice box was suddenly shattered as Sonic triple spin sliced his head off.

Sonic smirked as he tapped his thumping red sneakers by the robot's head, "You guys really need a new vocabulary or at least enough sense to know when to duck". ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Lasers started to blast as Sonic spat out a snickering raspberry and sonic sped out of the robot's lasers path, recoiling back into a bush. There Sonic had met up with the rest of his team mates, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. "How's that work Sal?" Sonic asked.

Sally smirked "Not bad Sonic, not bad at all", Sonic frowned "Hey I was kind of thinking along the lines of stupendous, fantastic, distraction job oh mighty hedgehog of glory". Sally shook her red hair and sighed "Why are the cutes ones so full of", another blast shot over Sally's head. Sonic quickly ducked down the princess as the blasts continued. The Swat-bots were launching a firestorm of lasers into Sonic's hiding bush with all their might.

"Whew thank you Sonic, all right now before we take out those drills where's number 2?" Sally asked, "He should be here right now" Rotor said. SPLAT! Splats of slime, rotten fruit, and sticky goo splashed all over the Swat-bot's visors, a rain pour of water balloons and bad fruit struck the robots down. "I prefer Tails to number 2 Aunt Sally" the twin tailed fox said cheerfully, eagerly air bombing the robots into further mass confusion.

Sally, Rotor and the others then quickly proceeded to the drilling machines, their mission was to distract the robots and take out the drills at once. Though neither of the furry Freedom Fighters had any idea what Robotnik was digging for, they had no intention of letting him succeed. The beautiful Princess Sally quickly gave everyone their orders, "Okay guys here's the plan so let's do it to it fast. Our mission is to take out every 1 of those drills.

Antoine you and Rotor sneak up behind and plant the time bombs on the sides, Bunnie and Sonic will take out any guarding Swat-bots. I'll go help Tails distract those bolt brains long enough to get this done quickly". The gang nodded and quickly broke into their teams, Sally ran off towards to aid Tails. Unknown to the lovely Sally or the heroic hedgehog Sonic that a mysterious pair of eyes, and ears had witnessed everything they had said.

The cloaked stranger watched behind orbs of dark purple, acting as neither friend nor foe, simply an observer……for now. Rotor huffed and puffed as he sprinted behind a massive drill unit, he slapped a flat disc like time bomb onto it. "Locked, loaded, and set to blow these bots sky high" Rotor said, Antoine gulped "I am hoping this so very much. I am also hoping your bombs do not how you say blow up in our faces mess pa?". Rotor nodded.

"Me too good buddy (bites lip) okay let's get the next one now" the walrus said as he continued his mission, constantly checking his back in case of Swat-bots. "Excuse me sugar but mind if I drive?" Bunnie said sweetly, as she violently ripped off the drill machine's pilot door and yanked out the Swat-bot. The rabbit's robotic arm making quick work out of both the drill machine's Swat-bot driver, and the drill machine's control panel as well.

Bunnie smiled "Ya'll need to be more careful when driving without a license (BAM) or a steering wheel". Bunnie's robot legs pumped themselves quickly as she ran away from the drill machine, watching the machine explode immediately. Sonic's buzz saw spines sliced through robot after robot like they were bowling pins, spare parts and robot limbs lay scattered everywhere. "Come on guys don't go to pieces over me now" Sonic said.

KABOOM! Massive explosions vaporize drilling machines, 1 by 1 they were being crushed, sliced, diced, and bombed into scrap metal by Sonic and his furry freedom fighting friends. Tails hovered in the air as his white gloved hands held onto a coconut, "Time for my favorite game, bowling for dumb bots". The young fox hurled the coconut at the robots at top speed. The hard shelled fruit bashed through the robots cyber skulls with ease.

"Alpha Swat-bot leader to Team 6-4, send in reinforcements immediately" the Swat-bot said, just before Sally delivered a decapitating jump kick. The young princess shouted quickly to Sonic, "Guys we got to hurry up, reinforcements are on their way". The speedy hedgehog nodded in response "Ten four Sal, time to kick this up a super sonic notch and go into turbo mode". Sonic quickly spun himself into a cyclone and dug underground.

The hedgehog was planning to use his super speed and create an underground cyclone, hoping to "spin" out any other of Robotnik's drilling devices. "Hold on Sonic I'll come with you AH" Tails cried out, a laser blast struck his spinning tails and blasted him to the ground. Before Sally could react a steel tentacle like wire wrapped around her throat, she gargled under the wire's powerful force. Another wire soon encased Rotor's waist as well.

"What ez happening? I do not zee ze enemy" Antoine pleaded, seemingly only half visible shapes of bigger and meaner looking robots. Sally's blue eyes widened with fear as the robots revealed themselves; she watched cloaking devices reveal the dark Com-bots. "AH that's why we didn't see them, Robotnik's Com-bots were camouflaged the whole time" Sally said. Rotor gasped "No wonder they got here so fast, they were always here".

Bunnie squealed and raged, feeling military green robot arms grab her robotic and furry arm tightly. "Y'all really need to learn how to treat ladies more respectively bucket head" Bunnie struggled. KABOOM! Sonic was blasted right out of the tunnel by a powerful laser, the hedgehog groaned as he lay burnt and battered on the ground. More Com-bots emerged from the tunnels, the military mechanical monsters had every escape route planned.

"Surrender and prepare to be roboticized in the name of the great Dr. Robotnik" the Com-bots and Swat-bots said. Sally, Sonic, Antoine, Tails, and Bunnie all struggled fiercely against the robot's ropes, fighting bravely but sadly in vain. Bunnie's green eyes flinched as she snarled, "Stepping on flowers is one thing but when you mess with my friends you, YOU GRR". Bunnie screamed and bashed both offending Com-bots off with her arms.

The super charged rabbit kicked her robot legs into the bots chests, crunching the circuit boards into toe jam. "Neutralize and detain, neutralize and detain" a Swat-bot said, Bunnie smirked and aimed her right robotic arm at the charging Swat-bot. "Sorry sugar but that'll just wreck my good hair day" Bunnie said, a powerful blast easily destroyed the robots on impact. "Bunnie LOOK OUT" Sally pleaded, Bunnie turned but a bit too late.

The powerful steel tentacle of the Com-bot's robotic wrist snared Bunnie's neck like a frog snatching a fly, the young rabbit struggled angrily. The Com-bot's red eyes flared "Subject: Bunnie Rabbot, status: uncooperative and increasingly violent, solution: terminate effective immediately". "LET HER GO YOU GRAHH" Sonic cried out, the striking shock of Swat-bot tazers kept Sonic helplessly pinned. Bunnie gasped as the rope got tighter.

The sweet southern belle's voice was starting to crack and break down, her young heart and limbs slowing down. Death was near, Bunnie could tell, could feel it as her vision started to black out. Tears well up in Bunnie's eyes, her sweet voice gasping "Not now……please no……didn't even fall in". WHOOSH! The steel wire suddenly dropped from Bunnie's throat, her metal feet struck the ground as she weakly coughed fresh gasps of air.

"Couch, oh my I just (looks up and gasps) oh mah stars" Bunnie said, for a second she thought this might be some kind of afterlife dream. But soon reality started to kick in, and she realized what she was seeing was real. The Com-bot that was mere seconds away from breaking Bunnie's neck, and the ones that had captured her friends, were now floating in the sky. "What the hey? Since when do Com-bots just up and fly?" Sonic asked confusedly.

Sally, Tails, everyone was staring like a deer caught in the headlights, totally entranced by this sight of Com-bots flying helplessly in mid air. "Sonic, I don't get it, they had us right where they wanted us, why would they just fly away without taking us back to Robotnik?" Tails asked. But the spiny blue hedgehog was just as lost as Tails was, "I'm not so sure there doing this themselves little buddy. This is way weird, and I mean WAY past weird".

The Com-bots continued to sway and squirm in the air, their robotic limbs and weapons proving useless to assist in their bizarre loss of gravity. Rotor nodded "Your right Sonic this is strange, as advanced as the Com-bots are, they have never been able to fly. Besides even if they could, why fly away when they had us cornered? It's almost as if someone or some THING else is doing this". Curiously Sally pulled out her hand held computer, Nicole.

"Okay Nicole time to play detective here, can you help us find out what's going on?" Sally asked. The small machine blinked it's scanners as it searched, the female voice replied "Scanning gravitational variables Sally". While watching the robots simply hover there for a few minutes, Antoine squealed "AH Sacre Bleau' something is happening to the bots of combat". The Com-bots suddenly slammed into each other at super high speeds.

Whatever invisible puppet master was tugging these robots strings, was now smashing them into each other, destroying the robots by their own force. "I, I d-d-don't believe it, the robots they just, just smashed themselves in mid air" Sally said perplexed. The snap of a twig caught the attention of Bunnie's big ears, she gasped to see a Swat-bot aiming a blaster at Sally's head. "SALLY GIRL LOOK OUT" Bunnie cried as the Swat-bot fired.

The princess turned around and screamed at the sight of an oncoming laser, Sonic zoomed towards Sally shouting "I'm coming Sal". Fearfully Sally closed her eyes and awaited impending doom or rescue, her eyes wincing tightly in anticipation. However as a few seconds pass she soon realized she had received neither, Sally pried her blue eyes open to see what had happened. The laser had suddenly stopped mere inches from Sally's face.

Neither Sonic, nor Sally could muster a response. This was truly too bizarre to even put into words. The laser beam then suddenly reversed its destination and blasted its own creator right in the visor, the Swat-bot collapsed down dead. Other then the clanking gears of the Swat-bot slowly shutting down, nothing but silence escaped the trembling lips of the frightened Freedom Fighters. "Oookay would someone tell me what just happened?" Sonic said.

Chilling winds prickle the spines off Sonic's back, his blue quills and green eyes shutter at the chilling feel of a mysterious presence. Tails blinked "Hey who's the guy in the cape?", everyone suddenly turned to the figure Tails was referring to. But just as quickly as he came the stranger was gone from sight, Sonic immediately sped into the woods after the shadowy figure. Sonic pumped out all his speed but ultimately failed in finding the culprit.

Sonic gasped "I just don't get it, no one's EVER been faster then me but this dude still gave me the slip. I juiced like it was free chili dog day, it's like he just……disappeared. I don't like this…….I don't like this one little bit".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	2. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

"And that's what happened King Max, one minute were getting our butts kicked by those sneaky Com-bot creeps, the next they pull a Peter Pan on us" Sonic said. The gang had quickly returned to the Kingdom of Knothole and gone directly before King Max, telling their tale of their mysterious helper. "Only Tails got a look at the guy and even then we didn't see much of the dude" Sonic said, the King hummed "This is indeed very troubling.

Though this stranger aided you in your mission into the Great Forest that does not mean he has classified himself as a friend. So far all we have learned is that this stranger wishes to keep his identity and alliance hidden, along with his intentions". Sally approached her father as she pleaded "But dad we also know this being has powers, how else could you explain what we all witnessed?". The young hedgehog nodded "That goes ditto for me.

I've seen a lot of weird things in my days but that one sure takes the chili dog, I mean it's not like we bumped our heads or anything sire". The King shook his crowned head "No I'm not saying you did, all I am saying is it would be wise to not assume anything until we have all the facts". "I agree with you 100 my liege, after all, who knows if this bloke really is on our side or Robotnik's" a mysterious Australian voice said from next to Max.

The shape, color, and smell matched all of Sonic's most hated resident of Knothole, Geoffrey St. John. Sonic groaned "I thought it smelled like something died", Sally elbowed him "Sonic please not now". Rotor examined Nicole as he started to walk off, "I'll take Nicole back to my lab and examine the data she gathered today" the walrus said. Bunnie softly rubbed the side of her furry arm, sighing a sorrowful sigh of deep sadness.

"Bunnie are you all right? That Com-bot really did do a number on your neck didn't it?" Sally asked, Bunnie shook her head "Naw don't worry about me Sally girl. Y'all got bigger stuff to worry about then little old me, I'm a strong big girl, I can handle it……by myself". Though the sweet southern rabbit said she was fine, it was clear to Sally's diamond eyes that trouble brewed deep in that sweet girl's voice. Something was seriously wrong.

"So then what's next on the old game plan Sal? Sal?" Sonic asked, Sally shook her head and smiled an embarrassed smile. "Sorry Sonic just kind of zoning out there for a minute, well I think our first priority is to retrace our steps and see if we can find any more clues about this stranger" Sally said. King Max's white moustache bounced softly as he replied, "Capitol idea, the 6 of you should leave immediately just be cautious Sally, all of you please".

Blinking curious orbs, Tails counted the digits on his white gloved fingers and asked "Uh your majesty what do you mean 6? There are only 5 of us". Queen Alicia looked to her husband in the same confused look that he had, Max blinked "But young Miles I counted 6 of you correctly". Sally looked around and shrugged "Dad you must be counting wrong, there's just me, Sonic, Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie". The gang all nodded in agreement.

"But then if that's not Rotor behind all of you then who is it?" King Max asked, he assumed Rotor's trip to the lab would be a short one and a quicker return. But now as the weary eyes of the confused friends slowly follow each other, they soon realize there was in fact a 6th person right behind them. "AHHHHHH" the gang screamed and immediately leapt away from this mysteriously appearing stranger, the very same that Tails identified before.

The stranger was very tall, much taller then any of the Freedom Fighters or even King Max for that matter. Almost not a trace of flesh or fur shined under the drenching weight of the man's dark blue coat, which hung like a cape. No shoes, no face, no eyes, no hair, no clues were given to this phantom stranger's enigmatic identity. Hands were somewhat visible, they were enticed in pure angel white gloves with dark gold bans over the wrists.

The man looked upwards with little sound or other physical movement; his eyes were a vibrantly powerful sky blue. The man's iris flashed beautifully in the crystal colored shards of purple that surrounded his pupil. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" King Max shouted, Geoffrey immediately rolled towards the stranger and aimed his wrist mounted cross bow at the man. "Don't even bloody blink or else your one dead pup" Geoffrey shouted.

Sonic growled and immediately shoved Geoffrey's launcher down, hissing at the psychotic skunk "DUDE would you relax for a second". Geoffrey ignored him "Have you bloody lost it hedgehog? We got an intruder, mere inches away from the king no less. If this bloke is as dangerous as you peeps said, I should just plug his ugly mug this very second". Angrily crossing her arms Bunnie pouted, "Hey now that there's a darn tooting lie St. John.

We never said he was dangerous, so just relax sugar skunk, your more tweaked then a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs". The stranger pleasantly smiled and stifled a chuckle at that, Bunnie blinked as she noticed that odd smile at her little joke. "My deepest and sincerest apologies your majesties, madam princess, this is a most awkward situation is it not?" the man said. St. John growled and yanked Sonic's arm off his arrow launcher.

The man smiled "There will be no need for that officer John, I do not wish to harm any of you". The rouge skunk remained dead locked onto the man's head, "BAH Hogwash you hooded hoodlum and the name's St. John to you. Think you can just waltz in here and approach the majesty all by your lonesome eh mate? Guards, detain and surround this intruder at once". The room busted to life with storming squirrel troops surrounding the man.

Massive squirrel soldiers armed with bulging biceps, and fully loaded weaponry, all aimed and directed at the stranded stranger. "I mean you no harm, neither to your king or any of your people, please I implore you" the man begged. "Implore away, but if you move a single muscle my guards will blow you away mate" St. John said. With silence and intrigue, Sonic and the others watched vividly as the stranger stood there silent and perfectly still.

A hard lump sank into the back of Sonic's throat, something felt really bad in the pit of his blue belly. Sonic just couldn't explain it, as little as he knew about this man, Sonic felt an odd sense of……peace around him almost like a gentle spirit. King Max coughed and quickly tried to resume his posterior, but before he could utter a single syllable, the stranger took a step forward. Sally gasped, fearing for the stranger would die as he continued to walk.

"FIRE" St. John shouted, the guards blasted a barrage of bullets from each side of the stranger's path. Sonic and Bunnie watched the closest, their eyes welling up with tears at the sight of a future corpse. The stranger's hands lifted up and faced his palms directly to the side, directly aimed at the bullets. The bullets stopped in mid air, just inches from his gloved palms. "Oh mah stars" Bunnie exclaimed, "What on Mobius?" Sally blurted out.

Even St. John and his royal guard troupe couldn't begin to speculate as to how this was even possible. The stranger snapped his fingers loudly, the bullets suddenly transformed into white doves which quickly flew away. "Unbelievable" the King whispered, his eyes bulging to no known extent. Indeed, the whole room was left gasping for air and reality at this miraculous display of magic. The man continued walking towards King Max's throne.

"MY LEIGE, NO" St. John charged the man, cracking his black skunk knuckles to smash them into the stranger's back as hard as he could. But if the bullet magic trick wasn't strange enough, then this would definitely be the weirdest. The man bowed down before the King, politely, respectively, and honorably. "It is custom to bow before a king is it not Excellency?" the man said, the Mobian ruler coughed "Uh um well yes uh it is actually, I-I-I".

The man returned to his standing pose and turned towards Geoffrey and the guards, "Sorry about the bullets didn't mean to waste them" the man said. "Who or what on Mobius is this guy?" Sonic said. Sally shook her head and continued to rub her eyes in disbelief, "That is absolutely extraordinary. I mean that was simply incredible. But wait if you can do all that, then that means?", the man nodded "Yes princess, I assisted you back in the forest.

In your current position, you were in extreme physical danger from those ghastly robots. I could not stand by and let you suffer for simply defending your homeland, so I acted swiftly and justly. I do apologize if I frightened any of you, I trust all of you are in good health?". Sonic, Tails and the others looked around shrugging and replying a simple "Yeah I guess" in return. Bunnie smiled "No need to apologize sugar, you saved my neck, literally.

And in my book that means a lot more to me then a couple old fancy fireworks", the man turned towards the cyborg rabbit that had addressed him. Bunnie blinked a bit nervously as the tall man walked in front of her, the man then lightly took Bunnie's left furry arm, bowed down, and kissed it. "Then I can sleep with a great deal of warmth in my heart fair damsel, knowing that I had the honor of helping a beauty such as yourself" he said.

Bunnie's furry cheeks couldn't have blushed any brighter, the sweet southern belle giggled and stared at the floor in such adorable shyness. "Oooh mah STARS" Bunnie giggled softly to herself. The sight of Bunnie's sweet young soul so cheerful, so happy, made it clear to Sally that this being was no foe. The young princess approached the man with a warm smile, "In that case I should be thanking you kind sir for saving our lives" she said.

Sonic zoomed right by Sal's side, already eagerly shaking the man's hand rapidly. "I'll say, boy the way you smashed those Com-bots that was WAY past cool dude" Sonic said. The man pleasantly laughed "I am most happy to be of service young hedgehog". The blue blur laughed right along side him "You can just call me Sonic, and let me the first to welcome you to Knothole. And this is Sally, Antoine, my best bud Tails, Bunnie and Rotor.

Well Rote's not here right now but I know for sure he won't want to miss meeting you". Tails smiled and examined the man's cloak, the young fox gasped "Wow awesome threads sir, you look like a super hero or something. Hm, I wonder if these would look good on me", the others laughed at that cheerfully. The man examined the furry creatures so happy with his company, but of the most intriguing of identities was that of Bunnie Rabbot.

The young rabbit's sweet laugh was musical and charming, almost too beautiful for the man to explain. "So your……Bunnie is that correct?" the man asked, Bunnie smiled "Bingo sugar shadow, and might I say I'm mighty glad to meet you hun". The man smiled and blushed as well, of course little of it could be seen under that heavy cloak. "HOLD IT, wait just one bleeding minute, has everyone gone daft?" St. John shouted frantically.

The skunk angrily pointed at the man, "This bloke is a dangerous outsider. He broke into the castle, disobeyed direct orders, and approached the king without his say so, not to mention that Copperfield stunt he just pulled off with the bullets". Sonic growled and shoved his nose against John's, "Your pissing me off something fierce stinky". St. John snarled right back "Stuff it spine ball, so far he's given us zero reason to give him any of our trust".

The man nodded "He's right, if it will make you feel at ease St. John, ask me anything you like". But before the skunk agent could question him, the king stomped his fist against the base of his chair. "I believe this is still MY kingdom St. John, I shall question this young man" King Max announced. Queen Alicia nodded, "Before we begin stranger would it be too much to ask of your name?". The man bit his lip at that question, frowning a little.

"I……I'm s-s-sorry but I'm afraid I can't give you my REAL name, I wish to be honest with you but I cannot reveal my true name for reasons I am unable to explain. However you may call me……Miracle" the man said. "HUMPH talk about a bleeding crock" St. John uttered to himself, though perplexed by the man's choice to hide his name, King Max respected his wishes. "As you wish Miracle, I will respect your decision" King Max said.

The man nodded and replied "thank you" warm fully to the king. Max slowly rose and continued questioning, "First off I wish to know exactly where do you come from?". Miracle replied "I have long since forgotten my birthplace your majesty, but for the past 4 months I have been traveling near the Floating Island. Because I am a stranger to these lands, I decided best to survey the landscape of your kingdom before making any sudden visits.

After those 4 months I ventured off into the Great Forest, 2 days later I discovered the princess and her friends in the clutches of your foe's robot soldiers". King Max asked another "All right, what is the source of your strange powers?". Miracle flexed his gloved hands as he spoke, "They have been with me since birth. Over the years of my life, I have learned to control and use my powers for the benefit of the people, to protect and help them.

To my knowledge my powers know no bounds, and will probably remain with me until my inevitable demise". Before Max could ask another, Queen Alicia imposed upon Miracle "Tell us, why did you enter here in silence if you mean us no harm?". A deep sigh escaped Miracle, he knew this part was going to be the hardest to explain. The young wizard began "I came in secrecy because of fear, fear that I if I did not act now, it would be too late".

Sally blinked "Too late? Too late for what?", Miracle regretfully replied "Too late to stop the dark being that you refer to as Dr. Robotnik. During my time passing over the Great forest, I saw many of this mad man's mechanical troops. Swat-Bots and digging machines for many miles. What is he using them for? Sadly I don't know, strong as my powers are I am by no means a mind reader. But it's safe to say he's planning something bad.

That is why I come to you now. I wish for you to grant me amnesty into your kingdom of Knothole, for at least 4 days. I give you my word King Max that in 4 days I will have discovered what Dr. Robotnik is planning, and will use my powers to stop him from carrying his wicked plan out. Whatever you decide, I will obey sir" Miracle said softly offering another bow. Everyone in the room turned to the king, eagerly anticipating his reply.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	3. Adjustments

Adjustments

"GRAHHH WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT FAILED?" A man yelled, violently, angrily, and savagely towards his cowering, sniveling sidekick, Snively. The weasely looking man gulped as sweat dribbled off his long, pointy nose, "W-w-w-w-well sir we sent a troupe of digging robots out over an hour ago. Everything was proceeding on schedule until (gulp) something happened". The man Snively was speaking to was Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Snively slowly continued "We managed to c-c-c-c-capture some f-f-footage from a Swat-bot's memory banks, its q-q-q-quite perplexing sir you see ACK". The man yelped as Robotnik crunched his metallic digits around Snively's neck, the mad doctor shouted "GET ON WITH IT". Almost immediately Snively played the surveillance footage of the battle between his robot minions, and the Freedom Fighters. Robotnik watched closely.

"What the? This doesn't make any sense, I detected no devices being used in the entire area" Robotnik snarled. "But then sir what could have caused such a thing to happen?" Snively asked, Robotnik simply growled hatefully "WHO CARES YOU MORON? I have no time to bother with some pitiful parlor trick; I have more pressing matters at hand. Or have you already forgotten about my current project Snively?", he replied weakly "No sir".

The mad doctor looked from the view of his titanic tower of steel and metal, surveying the polluted skies of his mechanical metropolis, Robotropolis. Robotnik grinned "Even as we speak my robot troops are fanning out across the Great Forest, the Mobian badlands, and every other area rich with natural resources. Once my drilling machines have acquired the proper materials for my new secret weapon, no one will be able to stop the great Dr. Robotnik.

Not even those insufferable little Freedom fighting fur balls". Cautiously Snively approached Robotnik, "But sir I really think this matter is more dire then you think and" Snively started. Robotnik's black and beady red eyes boiled hatefully down into his wavering lackey, Snively vanished without a single peep. Robotnik continued to watch his digging robots continue their mission, unaware that Knothole was about to get a very special new visitor.

Fellow Mobian's took notice to the King's Royal guard secretly circling around a cloaked figure, namely Miracle. The stranger had been granted access to the Kingdom of Knothole. Sonic, Sally, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters followed the guards as they took Miracle to his temporary home. A small hut secluded from all others, except the Freedom Fighters of course. Miracle curiously entered the room as the guards opened the door.

The hut was small, but well built, packed with nothing but a window and a small bed. Miracle smiled "My deepest and warmest thanks for this most humble of abodes dear friends". The guards nodded and left the room. Sonic and his friends stood outside the hut, allowing Miracle to settle himself in. "Well its official, Miracle is now apart of the Kingdom of Knothole" Sally said. The gang nodded as they curiously watched Miracle pace the room.

Tails blinked softly "Gee Sonic, do you really think Miracle has REAL magic powers?". The blue hedgehog shrugged "Either that or he's one hell of a con man little buddy. But after seeing the show he put on back at Castle Acorn, it could be either way with this guy". Princess Sally looked to her beloved Sonic, she too expressed her concern "I'm not so sure about this Sonic. Miracle is very polite but I just don't know, something seems off.

He wields such incredible power and yet he refers to himself as a simple traveler. I mean he couldn't even tell us his real name, do you think we can trust him?". Rotor groaned "Might as well give it a try, my scanners can't make heads or tails of Miracle. His heart beat, body temperature, power source, I don't even know what species he is". A warm smile painted Bunnie's furry cheeks, memories of Miracle's manners flurried back to her.

"Awe I think ya'll are worrying way too much about old sugar hood, he seems sweeter then a new born puppy" Bunnie said. The cyborg rabbit continued to smile as she watched Miracle, unexplainably drawn to the masked man. Sonic smiled before nodding in agreement, "I'm with Bunnie guys after all he saved our butts from Robotnik's bots. Anyone who has the guts to help out perfect strangers like that can't be all that bad now can he?".

The hut door opened slowly, Miracle stepped out proudly smiling to his new found furry friends. "Once again thank you all so very much for allowing me to stay" Miracle said. A light chuckle escaped Sally and Sonic, "It's the least we could do after what you did for us. You bravely defended people you hadn't even met before, and for that we are forever in your debt" Sally said. Miracle laughed and shook his hooded head, refusing to accept that debt.

"Were heading down to the city to get some lunch, wanna come and get the dime tour of the kingdom?" Sonic asked. The masked stranger eagerly nodded "I would be most honored, I'll be there shortly but don't wait on my account. I shall accompany you soon". The speedy hedgehog nodded as he and his friends headed down into Knothole, unaware one of them had the strange urge to stay. Miracle blinked and saw Bunnie standing before him.

"Fair lady, are you not joining us for lunch?" Miracle asked. Laughter giggled from Bunnie's sweet Southern voice, "Course I am sugar I was just wondering what you had to stay behind for". The man closed the hut door, rubbing his white gloved fingers across the hay exterior of the small hut. "Nothing much just……" Miracle started, Bunnie blinked as she asked him again. Miracle softly replied "Enjoying the comfort of a nice warm home.

Something I haven't been able to enjoy for a long while now, just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something". A strange awkward silence slowly crept in before the 2 beings. Neither Bunnie nor Miracle spoke a word, they simply stood there in their serene silences. "So then……why did you stay behind Bunnie?" Miracle asked, Bunnie immediately squeaked nervously. Rosy red colored blushes painted the rabbot's furry white cheeks.

Bunnie nervously coughed "I just uh……well you see, I forgot……forgot to tell you the rules while your in Knothole, yeah that's it, the rules". "All right then, what are they?" Miracle asked. The young rabbot shook off her nervousness and quickly regained her composure, Bunnie answered "The king said your free to go wherever you like in Knothole. But you can't be waltzing off anywhere outside of the kingdom without an official escort.

Same goes for inside of Castle Acorn. Y'all are welcome in any market, bar, or club, just so long as you don't cause a ruckus with anyone. You see not everyone's gonna fall in love with the whole masked magic man routine". Those words struck a chord with Miracle's curious eyes and ears, a small grin painted his hidden lips. "Is it that unattractive?" Miracle asked with a small sly smile, Bunnie smiled and replied "Well not all the gals think so".

Another moment of silence filled the warm filled around the 2 beings. Their warm hearted smiles, brimming with unbridled happiness, a feeling neither one had felt in a long time. "YO Bunnie, Miracle, shake a leg I'm growing a beard here" Sonic shouted. The two broke into soft hearted laughter and followed Sonic's advice. "He's quite the impetuous hedgehog isn't he?" Miracle asked, Bunnie giggled "Yup, sugar hog is the hottest hero around".

The gang entered the bristling streets of Knothole Kingdom. Miracle's hidden eyes marveled at the magnificent, simplistic beauty of this fair town, furry Mobians walked around where ever he looked. The hooded stranger did stand out. The tall, dark, blue hood attracted some curious eyes, but most didn't pay much attention to it. After all, he was traveling with the princess. Sonic and his friends were taking Miracle to the most popular bar in town.

Flashing dance lights beamed across the brightly colored bar floor, dozens of Mobian's happily surrounded the lively bar. No sooner did they enter a bar, a furry brown arm stretched across Miracle's face, it was a bear bouncer. "Take the costume off or get lost pal" the bear grunted. Sally approached the bouncer "He's with us sir, by order of the Royal house of Acorn". The bear frowned and nodded to her, watching Miracle closely as he entered the bar.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Princess, I did not mean to inconvenience you" Miracle said solemnly. The red headed princess shook her head and smiled softly. Sally's hand gently cupped over Miracle's blue cloaked shoulder, she replied "Don't even go there buster. You're our guest and our friend; it's no trouble at all really. Oh and one more thing, call me Sally". The stranger smiled pleasantly and nodded, the gang headed down to a table in the center.

Sonic and Tails quickly ordered a round of chili dogs and root beer for all. Bunnie, Miracle, Sally and the gang sat down at there table and smiled delightfully at sight of their meal. "Interesting, this food is certainly……unique looking isn't it?" Miracle asked, both Sonic and Bunnie giggled. The hedgehog smirked "Don't sweat it bro, it's even tastier then you think. Try a bit, come on Bunnie tell him". Bunnie smiled and nodded.

"All right then, if the fair damsel is in agreement then so be it" Miracle said warmly. The stranger's white gloved fingers wrapped around the dog and slowly lifted it off the plate, Miracle's mysterious lips chomped into it. The man's eyes bulged a bit. Almost immediately Miracle tasted the "chili" of the chili dog. Bunnie handed him a glass of water to which he easily gulped down, Miracle sighed loudly "AHHHHHHHH now THAT was marvelous".

Everyone burst open with laughter. Bunnie smiled softly as she watched the cloaked stranger eat, her green eyes reflecting a shimmering sparkle that could easily be mistaken for love. As the gang ate, Sally noticed Bunnie's soft "dreamy" little stare at their hooded friend, the princess smirked. "Oh Bunnie, I have to use the ladies room, would you mind if you joined me……ahem" Sally coughed loudly. Bunnie blinked oddly "Uh all right".

Despite Sally's obviously sweet and cheerful demeanor, Bunnie was completely unaware of the nature of this request. Sonic smiled as he and Tails got to sit and get to know Miracle better. Unknown to the trio of friends that a pair of enraged eyes boiled upon their backs. A grouchy, bitter, angry goat with dark orange pants, a green vest, and a bad attitude approached Miracle. Meanwhile, Sally spoke with Bunnie in the bathroom.

* * *

Sally smirked "I think someone's been having a bit too much pepper today".

Bunnie blinked "Say what? Sally girl, are you feeling all right?".

Sally grinned as she said "I'm fine, I'm not the one with hearts in her eyes every time I look at our new hooded friend".

The young female rabbit blushed and looked away bashfully.

"Why I just, now you see I uh, I" Bunnie pouted.

Sally giggled "Oh come on Bunnie, don't be so shy. I saw the way you were looking at him a few minutes ago. Your sweet on him, I know it".

The rabbit angrily declared "I am NOT".

"So then you're saying you wouldn't want to be sweet on him?" Sally asked.

Bunnie replied "Now wait heah one minute, I neveah said that either".

Sally nodded "Good, then that means he's up grabs".

Bunnie screamed OVER MY DAISY PUSHING BEHIND HE IS".

The cyborg rabbit soon realized how loud she had become; further shades of rosy colored blushes dazzled her furry cheeks. Sally simply laughed softly.

Bunnie weeped "I feel dumber then a chicken in a fox hole".

Sally shook her head "Don't be. I think it's wonderful you have such a great connection with him Bunnie, and he clearly seems to be taken with you".

Bunnie blinked "You really think so? I mean……it's not wrong is it? To like someone like that?".

Sally sighed "Bunnie I……honestly can't say it's not. To be perfectly honest, we still know very little about Miracle. We don't know where he comes from, where he got his powers, or even what species he is".

Bunnie pleaded "But I don't care bout any of that junk. He's sweet Sally, he's sweet to me. Y'all can whisper and doubt what he may be like underneath that handsome hood of his, but I won't, I just won't. He wouldn't hurt a fly".

"But that's just the thing Bunnie, he has the power to hurt a lot more then a fly. He has the power to wipe out half of Mobius" sally said firmly.

Bunnie frowned "But did he, did he Sally girl? No he didn't. He came to us with a smile and a hug; he's been polite eveah since he strolled in heah. Those powers don't change what's inside his heart, and I know for surah it's made of gold. If it was any other color he would have blown us all up a while ago. But he didn't, he showed us kindness, and honesty and we……".

CRASH!

An unknown voice shouted "HEY freak, I'm talking to you".

Miracle replied "Please sir I do not wish to make trouble".

The girls turned and gasped at those sounds, Bunnie and Sally looked at each other in fear.

Sally and Bunnie both gasped "Miracle".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	4. Making Waves

Making Waves

The bitter goat snarled as he stared hateful green eyed glare towards Miracle. The hooded stranger approached the goat, but quickly recoiled due to the goat's violent attitude. "You're supposed to apologize when you bump into someone Dracula" the goat snarled. Miracle sighed softly "Sir I already told you I don't recall ever bumping into you, but I apologize if I did, please forgive me". Grey hooves shoved up against Miracle's dark blue cloak.

"That's not good enough, why don't you take that stupid hood off and say it to my face pal?" the goat snapped. The stranger really didn't want to cause any more trouble, but Miracle could not remove the hood. Sonic angrily frowned "Hey PAL, what's the big idea?", the goat growled to the hedgehog "Butt out blue boy. This is between me and the weirdo". The speedy hedgehog hopped off his seat and walked right up to the bitter goat's face.

A large badger with a blue jean jacket and dark brown khaki pants approached Sonic, a friend of the goats. The badger chuckled "Run along little blue boy, and let Earl do his business before I give YOU the business". Sonic smirked at that obvious challenge, one the young hedgehog was more then happy to accept. Miracle pushed them apart "Please don't do it Sonic. This whole ordeal is my fault, I can not allow you get hurt on my behalf".

Bunnie and Sally had just then returned to notice the fight, they could already see Sonic and Miracle were involved. The rabbot cracked her cybernetic knuckles the minute she saw Miracle. Sally stopped her "Hold on there Bunnie", Bunnie growled "No way, someone needs to them boys how to treat a gentlemen". The badger grinned as he eyed Bunnie's body with a flirtatious growl, Bunnie scowled with complete disgust at his sick glance.

The grouchy snorting goat, Earl yanked Miracle back to his angry green eyes and shoved him against the wall. More Mobains gasped and turned to witness the fight. Earl's crunching fingers pressed deeply into Miracle's cloaked neck, his rage deepening "Don't look away when I'm talking to you jerk wad. Show some respect and take off that stupid ass hood right now". This had gone far enough thought Bunnie, she angrily shoved past Sally.

"What the? YAAHHH" Earl screamed as he was hurled off of Miracle, the goat smashed into a nearby table, getting completely drenched with beer. Bunnie angrily scowled "Ya'll lay one more hand on sugar hood here, and I will personally rearrange your face". The hooded being gasped at seeing such passionate courage in Bunnie's face. Miracle was completely shocked, she looked angry enough to kill. "Ya'll right there sugar?" Bunnie smiled.

Miracle smiled "I am now, thank you Bunnie. Your stunning heroism is an inspiration to us all". The cyborg rabbit giggled and shook her head shyly, "Awe shucks it was nuthin, really" Bunnie said. The large badger quickly helped Earl stagger back onto his hooves, the goat angrily shook wildly to shake off his beer soaked fur. "HEY, you got a lot of nerve butting in missy" Earl shouted, Bunnie frowned "Didn't your momma ever teach ya anythang?

He apologized to you and you still treat him crummier then gum on a shoe, he's with us and if you want him you'll have to get through me first". Earl laughed "Now isn't that a sight Bud? A freak protecting another freak, makes you want to puke your lunch up doesn't it?". Bunnie gasped at their words, Miracle's eyes watched Bunnie's as they swelled up with tears. Bud the badger chuckled "I'll say, what an ugly broad, or should I say ugly bot?".

Sally angrily scowled "You jerks, I am ordering you to leave us alone this instant", Sonic sneered "You got no right to be talking about Bunnie that way". But no matter who or what was said to the 2 bully's, they continued to mock and tease the poor southern girl. Every word was like a knife digging into Bunnie's heart, her eyes and ears trembling with sadness. Earl continued to laugh "Better get a blindfold for Mr. Mask over there, he's gonna need it.

After all, who'd want to be seen with a chick that's got tire irons for legs HA, HA, HA, HA". Bunnie was about to break down in a heap of sobbing tears, that was until she noticed Miracle had vanished. Bud and Earl blinked as the hooded stranger had materialized directly in front of them. "Take it back……now" Miracle coldly hissed. Any ounce of politeness, kindness, or love had been completely erased, only an indescribable anger now remained.

Both the goat and the badger stared blankly at the stranger, confused at just how he appeared like that. Miracle repeated his icy tone "Apologize immediately". The grey colored goat grinned "For what, calling your little girlfriend over there what she is, a fre-ACK!". Before Earl or Bud could utter another word, a powerful crushing energy force was felt around their necks. Sonic watched in awe as Bud and Earl's feet slowly left the ground.

Somehow Miracle was levitating them off the ground, and crushing their throats with his powers. Powerful energy lights sparked from Miracle's furious purple eyes. The masked man's amazing powers were not only startling Sonic and his friends, but everyone else inside the bar. Miracle growled "If you DARE call her any of those barbaric names again, RAH". Miracle's magic hurled Earl and Bud across the room like they were dolls.

The badger and goat crashed through countless tables, dozens of bottles and plates, ultimately landing outside the bar through the broken door. The rage filtering Miracle's powerful magic was gone. The man's dark blue cloak ceased fluttering, and had returned to normal. Miracle turned towards Bunnie's, who's once saddened eyes were now filled with disbelief. "Fair damsel are you all right, is everything okay?" Miracle asked ever so softly.

* * *

Bunnie's Thoughts

_Ah don't believe what I just saw, he just threw out those 2 guys like they were nothing……and it was for me. The king's probably going give him quite a holler, and he's still a stranger heauh, but he didn't care, he did it……for me. No one's ever stood up for me like that. Those names……they hurt me so bad, but when I looked at his face……his handsome face._

_I could have sworn he looked more hurt by them then I was. Oh Miracle……

* * *

_

"Thank you" was all Bunnie could say. Her voice was soft but sweet, quiet but sincere, and her eyes had never looked lovelier as she stared into Miracle's orbs. The hooded stranger smiled and simply replied "Always". Of course the rest of the world didn't seem to be sharing in this soft, tender little moment. Sonic, Sally, Tails, and the others were rushing Bunnie and Miracle out of the bar before they knew it. The bar was a complete disaster.

The owners and the other Mobians were furious over the damages made to their bar, they practically ran them out of the place. Hundreds of angry Mobian mobs started to follow after the gang as they retreated. Stones, bottles, and garbage were chucked at Miracle without a second's notice. "FREAK" "GO HOME SIDESHOW" people screamed with a savage ferociousness in their voices. Sonic quickly got everyone out of town.

News didn't take very long to spread, in a matter of moments the fight's cause was already breaching the king's ears. Miracle was immediately summoned to castle Acorn. "My apologizes for the fight my friends, I didn't mean to cause any harm" Miracle said softly. Sonic and Sally believed him, they didn't really feel he should be punished for helping out a friend. Bunnie and the others had to wait outside while Sonic and Sally escorted Miracle in.

* * *

The royal hallway seemed to stretch on forever, the young traveler's sad and sorrow filled purple eyes stared downward. Miracle knew this wasn't a social visit. The King angrily clicked his fingers upon his throne as he waited for Miracle. Sonic and Sally approached Miracle's side as he stepped to the throne, and up to King Acorn.

King Acorn grumbled "Very interesting decision Miracle. You're in Knothole for merely a few hours, and you've already agitated the entire populace with 1 fight".

Miracle started "My sincerest apologies your majesty, it was not my intention to".

The king roared "NEVER MIND! Your intentions don't change the situation, now I have to explain to all of Knothole why I allowed such a dangerous stranger into our kingdom".

"Daddy, please. Miracle is not a criminal; the fight wasn't his fault at all" Princess Sally persisted.

Sonic added "Yeah sire, give him a break I mean he's the new guy in town and all".

King Acorn scowled "And what's to stop him from using his powers again hm? If the public knew about the depth of your powers, they would fear you more then they would Robotnik. This is a risk I cannot allow to take, I am sorry Sally".

"But father" Sally pleaded.

The king boomed his voice aloud "I said ENOUGH, I have made my decision. I hereby exile you Miracle back to".

"WAIT" a female voice shrieked.

The loud cheer of the southern bionic belle roared through the castle halls. King Acorn gasped as he spotted Bunnie running frantically down the carpet, she ran right past Sonic and Sally towards Miracle. The young rabbit blocked the hooded man and out stretched her arms.

Sonic blinked "Bunnie?".

Sally gasped "Bunnie what are you doing here? My father said no one else was allowed in".

An angry scowl painted the king's already upset facial features.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" King Acorn demanded.

Bunnie answered "Your majesty it was all my fault. The fight, the powers, everything, not Miracle. Please don't banish him from Knothole, he's the sweetest thing that eveah happened to my life and I can't lose him over something I caused".

The young princess blinked as she saw Bunnie bravely defending Miracle against her father, the rabbit's eyes sparkled like fiery jewels. That was love in her eyes. Sally's beautiful blue orbs widened at sight of such passion, such faith, such……love.

The king asked, cautiously, "Ms. Rabbot is this true?".

Bunnie nodded "Right as rain your majesty. There was 2 hoodlums hassling me at the bar, and we told them to stop. They got rough and tried to hurt me. He helped me out at the risk of exposing himself to all of Knothole, because he wanted to protect me".

King Acorn hummed as he deeply pondered this turn of events.

"I give you my word your majesty, I meant no harm to anyone. I simply wanted to make sure that she wasn't in any danger" Miracle added.

Sally pleaded to her father "Please daddy believe us, it's the truth".

King Acorn sighed "Well, all right. But Miracle still has to be punished for using his powers in public; no valiant deed can excuse that. I'm afraid I shall have to confiscate your hut Miracle. You shall sleep outside for the duration of your stay; I want to keep the public calm and safe at the same time".

Miracle bowed "I completely understand sire, no problem at all. Being a traveler one must get used to sleeping in the wild from time to time, I shall be fine. Thank you for giving me a second change, your kindness is most appreciated".

The masked stranger turned his royal blue hood towards King Acorn before heading to the exit. As he passed Sonic and Sally, Miracle flashed his shimmering purple eyes towards Bunnie's.

"Sonic, dear princess, fair damsel" Miracle said as he slowly exited.

A bow greeted Bunnie from Miracle's swaying robe; the rabbot simply smiled sweetly and curtseyed in return. With that said and done, Miracle exited the castle. Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie quickly followed him behind.

* * *

Meanwhile……

ZAP! Power beams of radioactive energy vaporized chunks of smoldering rubble; robotic storm troopers fired their destructive weaponry into the ground. Swat-bots had surrounded a mountain a few miles west by the Great Forest. The dark robots were blasting beams, drills, and digging weaponry repetitively into the planet's core. A loud clanking sound was heard as a Swat-bot's drill struck something hard, a shimmering glare flashed brightly.

"Unidentifiable mineral found, cease all drilling and contact the doctor at once" the bot said. Moments later the lumbering, blubbering mass of flesh and metal known as Dr. Robotnik arrived. The wicked doctor's red, bulging suit flexed with his stocky shift in weight and mass. Robotnik growled "This had better be good you tin plated toads, I'm a very important dictator". The Swat-bot extended its robotical fist to Robotnik with the item in question.

It was a bright, sky blue, shimmering diamond. "AHHHH marvelous, just the jewel I was looking for, Solafire" Robotnik grinned. The hole that encased the charred chunk of diamond revealed many other small fragments. The dark doctor could see multiple Solafire diamonds within the dirt, a sickening smile painted his twisted face. Robotnik shouted "KEEP DIGGING. I want every single diamond, jewel, gemstone you dig up.

I don't care if you have to carve up this entire mountain, don't stop until you've gotten every last piece". The Swat-bots nodded to their wicked master before continuing their digging. Robotnik headed over to his hovercraft with the diamond, Snively blinked at as he Robotnik entered the pod. Robotnik frowned "Head back to Robotropolis Snively. Sooner or later that special stone will turn up, and once it does, Mobius will belong to ME".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	5. Raindrops

Raindrops

A pair of beautiful green eyes watched with great sadness, as a man of beauty and wonder packed his belongings away. Miracle had been ordered to evacuate his hut as punishment for the fight in the bar. The hooded stranger was almost completely finished, his white gloves flexed as he stashed his belongings away. And all while this was happening, Bunnie's heart sank deeper and deeper. The poor girl practically felt sick inside.

"Ah feel lower then a yellow bellied worm, I can barely stand to watch it" Bunnie sniffled. Princess Sally watched as Bunnie stared out if her hut window, obviously eyeing Miracle. Sally knew that Bunnie was going to be feeling pretty blue about this whole thing, so she decided to keep her company. The princess hoped she could try and cheer Bunnie up a bit.

Sally smiled "Bunnie you really need to stop doing that, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Those 2 creeps started the fight not you. Miracle did what he felt he had to do, he made the choice to act". But the rabbit just sighed "One that got his cute buns kicked out, if I hadn't been there none of this would have happened". The dark stranger had now exited the hut; a small bag was slumped over his shoulder, sighing a bit in sorrow.

"Oh sugar hood" Bunnie said as she burst from her little hut. Almost immediately Sally tried to stop her, but a white gloved hand from behind held her back. The princess turned to see Sonic standing behind her. "Sonic, what are you doing here?" Sally asked, the hedgehog smiled "Let's give them some time Sal. Besides, I got to talk to you about something". The two started to leave, just as soon as Sally made sure Bunnie would be all right.

* * *

The young lovers strolled along down the dirt path, just aimlessly admiring and wandering through the great forest. Sally and Sonic's hands held together in a tight, but warm embrace. The young squirrel sighed to Sonic.

"I think……Bunnie's fallen in love with Miracle" Sally said.

Sonic gasped "WHOA wait, wait you sure about this Sal, I mean for real? (Sally nodded to Sonic) wow……now THAT is way past cool.

Sally blinked "Sonic would you be serious? I'm really worried about this; Bunnie seems to be getting more attached to him every day. This could get bad before it gets worse".

Sonic grinned "Let' em romance Sal; I think Bunnie could use a shoulder to lean on. Especially after the thing at the bar".

Sally asked curiously "Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?".

Sonic nodded "Uh-huh. I've been doing a lot of thinking Sal and I think it's something your dad needs to consider too, I want Miracle to stay in Knothole. I think we should allow him to stay indefinitely".

The princess was taken back "What? I uh you eh, are you serious?".

Sonic firmly answered "Never been more serious about anything in my life".

Sally protested "But Sonic we don't know the first thing about him, except that he's very powerful. Miracle was only allowed to stay until he helps stop whatever new plan Robotnik is cooking up".

"This isn't about Robotnik; this is about doing the one thing that separates us from him besides a 24 hour fur coat, kindness. Miracle's got a heart of gold and he's done nothing but help us out ever since we met him. Bunnie sees it, why can't you?" Sonic said.

Sally sighed "It's not that I don't see it Sonic is that it's such a big risk. I worry a lot about Bunnie; she hasn't always been treated equally here in Knothole. And I can clearly see that Miracle and her are……happy together".

Sonic frowned "All the more reason to trust him. Sally, look at me, this guy saved our butt's big time. Not every stranger with god like super powers helps out the little guy when he's in trouble. There's something about Miracle that makes me feel safe, that makes me feel like I know he's on the level. You have to trust me on this Sal. If we turn away from him there's no telling what'll happen to him, and I refuse to let Robotnik destroy his innocence".

Sally smiled "You know Sonic (kisses his cheek), you can be so brilliant sometimes".

"Now that's an understatement" the hedgehog chuckled.

Both of them laughed and kissed once more, the issue had been settled. Sally would ask her father to let Miracle stay as a member of the Kingdom of Knothole, just like Bunnie. Of course this would be after a little, rainy, night.

* * *

Hours pass and the sunlight quickly drift away into the midnight blue shadows of the night. Bulging clouds formed above Knothole's peaceful kingdom, loudly clanging its thundering bells. Rotor blinked as he flicked his fingers across his weather instruments. The walrus examined his readings, adjusted his wind sensors, he replied "Yeah it's a storm all right. I better go tell the guys, just hope Miracle is gonna be all right without a hut".

Blue rain drops splashed down in front of Bunnie's window, her emerald sighs shining so dimly compared to the rain. Such concern, such sorrow, such passion behind those sad little eyes. Miracle was sitting in an Indian style position, levitating himself a few feet off the ground. The magical stranger did nothing to prevent the rain from falling down around him, he just sat there patiently. Oh how Bunnie hated to see him be treated like this.

The door opened and a super soaked purple walrus entered, "Oh mah stars and garters Rotor, you look wetter then a snowball in July" Bunnie said. The inventor chuckled "Yeah it's a real mess outside, I was coming to let you guys know ahead of time but (laughs) beat me to the punch". Rotor noticed Bunnie was staring at Miracle from her window, just gazing her lovey dovey eyes at him amidst the diamond blue raindrops. Bunnie sighed a soft sigh.

"So how long has he been like that?" Rotor asked, Bunnie replied "1 hour, 26 minutes, and 39 seconds". The young walrus laughed at that, amazed at how intensely Bunnie has been taken with Miracle. The rabbot's robot and normal arms seemingly glued to the windowsill. As Rotor began to wipe himself free of the rain with a towel, Bunnie asked him "Sugar, do you believe love is truly blind?". Rotor coughed out loud after hearing that.

"Ah mean is it wrong to like someone you know so little about, to worry so much bout a stranger whose face you can't even see?" Bunnie continued. The blue hooded stranger hummed to himself, quietly meditating amongst the thundering showers. Rotor shrugged nervously "That's a pretty tricky pickle Bunnie, I mean I'm no love doctor. Give me a broken doo dad and I can fix it back to tip top shape in no time but……love well that's trickier.

What I do know is that you have to do what you believe in your heart is right. I fix machines because I love to do it, it's what I feel passionate about. Not everyone is going to love machines as much as I do, but that doesn't make me weird. Geeky maybe but not weird". Bunnie laughed a bit as she sat down beside Rotor on her bed, pondering his words carefully. The rabbit smiled "You're a sweetie sugar, I just wish I knew if this is right for me".

Rotor smiled back "Love isn't about right or wrong Bunnie; it's about what works for you and no one else. Miracle seems to be genuinely kind and caring, and that's a rare thing to find these days. If you can love him for who he is and he can love you for who you are, then what's the problem?". Bunnie blinked and suddenly realized that Rotor was right. The southern belle kissed Rotor's cheek and giggled "Thanks sugar, you're a real pal".

Rotor then left Bunnie to her thoughts, her sweet, love filled thoughts of that handsome stranger in blue. The walrus exited the hut and quickly rushed through the rain back to his own hut. Miracle's hood remained firm, yet seemingly soaked in rain as he continued to Levi-meditate. The icy cold drops of rain hammered endlessly across the kingdom of Knothole. Bunnie bit her furry lip as she reached for the door, trying to think of what to do.

* * *

Bunnie's Thoughts

_It's all right honey……don't panic, remember what old Rotor said. Just relax and…… How can I relax when mah heart is beating faster then a humming bird in spring? I've never felt this way before in mah entire life. My fur's turning red just thinking about him (sighs), oh my stars. Okay brace yourself girl, just offer him a place for the night, no biggie. One……two……three!

* * *

_

The rabbot opened her door with her robotic limb and rushed out into the rain, letting the cold water splash over her now drenched fur. The hovering dark cloaked man turned his head as Bunnie approached, his eyes blinking curiously at her. "Ms. Rabbot, what are you doing in this kind of weather? Go back inside before you catch cold my dear" Miracle said. Bunnie giggled a bit "I should have known you'd say that, you truly are a sweet one sugar".

The man blushed and smiled "Worth a try, so what brings you out here?". The cyborg smiled bashfully and wiped her eyes clean of rain with her long ears, "You do hun" she replied. The southern sweet heart continued "Ah noticed you out in the rain and uh……just wondering……off the top of my head if you um……would like to……come into my hut……for the night?". The hooded stranger blinked, he couldn't believe Bunnie was doing this.

"But fair damsel surely you know the king has prohibited me from sleeping in a hut due to my actions" Miracle said. Bunnie shook her head "I don't care, I know what the king said and I know what might happen to me. But as a gift from one friend to another, mah home is yours sugar hood. It's the least I can do, and besides". The rabbit half stopped her sentence, Miracle blinked at her. "I'd really like the company" Bunnie said with a soft smile.

The hooded stranger smiled "It would be an honor". The young rabbit extended her cybernetic limb to Miracle, his white gloved hand gently wrapped around it. The masked man slowly planted his feet on the ground besides Bunnie. Together, Miracle and Bunnie walked out of the chilling fall of the rain and into her hut. But neither one even seemed to notice the rain. They were too busy basking in the warmth, the warmth of each other's love.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	6. Beautiful

Beautiful

The tinkering sound of rain drops splashing across Bunnie's window was the only sound heard in the room. The small hut was accompanied by silence, not a squeak or gasp or step could be heard. Miracle was sitting down on a chair inside Bunnie's hut, watching the lovely rabbot dry her fur off with a towel. The girl's mechanical arm extended to offer Miracle a towel as well.

Miracle smiled "Your kindness is appreciated but unnecessary, I am not wet".

Bunnie blinked "Huh? Sugar are you sure you're feeling all right? You were out in the rain for over an hour, how could you not be wet?".

"See for yourself" the masked man said.

The stranger extended his arm to the young girl; Bunnie tossed her towel away as she approached Miracle. Bunnie's furry arm stretched out and gently rubbed the blue cloak. She gasped and felt it over once more, the cloak was completely dry.

Bunnie gasped "Oh mah stars, it's dry as a bone".

Miracle nodded "Indeed. You see while I was meditating, I placed a small, invisible shield around my body. It protected me from the rain while I was meditating".

Bunnie chuckled lightly "Ah sure feel silly now for calling ya in, guessing you didn't need rescuing at all".

Miracle slowly started "Well……".

The young eyes of the lonely lovers slowly greeted each other, Miracle and Bunnie looked at each other directly. Each one's heart beating rapidly.

"Maybe I did, maybe even more then you will ever know" Miracle replied.

Bunnie blushed "Oh my".

The hooded man turned to see Bunnie's mirror on her nightstand flipped around, Miracle blinked as he approached it with curiosity.

Miracle blinked "Why is this flipped backwards?".

The young rabbit immediately protested "No, wait, you don't want to……".

The masked stranger flipped the mirror forward, and saw the reason why Bunnie had hidden it. The mirror was severely cracked. Jagged lines spiraled over the fractured mirror; it looked as if someone had struck it with a fist.

Bunnie gulped "See that".

The girl replied weakly, ashamed and upset to see that awful thing again. Miracle stared at her with truly bewildering eyes.

Miracle cautiously asked "Fair damsel, is there a reason your mirror is broken?".

Bunnie sighed "Yeah……ah didn't really want to look at mah self, ever again".

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what caused you to do this?" Miracle said.

Bunnie bit her furry lip as she said "Well……".

Flashback

* * *

_Now isn't that a sight Bud……a freak protecting another FREAK!_

_Who'd want to be seen with a chick that's got tire irons for legs?_

_Ugly bot……_

_HA, HA, HA, HA, HA

* * *

_

The rabbit lightly rubbed her mechanical arm, the stinging pain of the memories flooding back. Miracle hated to see her like this, so sad and lost.

Miracle sighed "You shouldn't let those ruffians bother you damsel, you know what they said wasn't true".

Bunnie sniffled "But it is……I am a freak".

Miracle pleaded "Bunnie please".

"NO, you don't understand" the southern belle shouted.

The sweet young Bunnie stared down at the floor, with her ears drooping down ever so sadly. Tears splash around her metallic toes. The sight of a robotic arm and legs disgusting her, oh how awful Bunnie felt right now.

Bunnie whimpered "You don't know what it's like, to live with this……condition. To prey every night that it'll go away, and every morning you wake up, still disappointed. Ah put my feet on the cold floor but I don't feel it. If I wrap my hands around a warm bowl of soup, only one of them gets hot. Metal has no feeling, it doesn't feel hot or cold, or the wind or water or anything else.

It's just there. Sitting, rotting, rusting away like a suit of armor you can't take off. You feel the eyes of people burning into your back, acting frightened of you. People, who were once your friends and family, now look at you as nothing more then a stranger, a weirdo, a freak. Just because Sonic and the others accept me, doesn't mean the rest of the world will.

What happened at the bar was a wake up call……one that has long been overdue. The truth is sugar hood, I don't belong here, and I don't belong anywhere else. I deserve to be a freak……and I deserve to be alone".

Miracle screamed furiously "No……no……NO".

The masked man screamed and flashed a powerful energy surge around his body; a blinding flash of light engulfed the entire room. Bunnie gasped as she suddenly found herself standing in a world of total darkness. The hut, the rain, everything around her was replaced with nothing but absolute darkness.

Baffled Bunnie squeaked "Sugar Hood, where are we?".

Miracle replied firmly "Look".

He said as he raised his white gloved hand into a pointing position, Bunnie turned and gasped to see something extraordinary. A very familiar figure was standing before Bunnie's baffled green eyes, it was herself. It was the real Bunnie, the way she looked before her limbs were roboticized.

Bunnie jumped "Oh mah stars……what the heck is this?".

Miracle answered "This is you, the way you used to look before".

Bunnie nodded "Ah know, before Robotnik came, before he ruined all of our lives".

Miracle continued "He may have changed the way you look on the outside, but how you are on the inside, is something that Robotnik will never be able to take away".

"But look at me……I'm different. I'm not the same as ah used to be, I am a freak" Bunnie still sobbed.

Miracle snapped "NO, you are not, by the power of all that is good, you are NOT a freak. You are a living being, a creature capable of anything that you desire. It matters not whether you are flesh and blood or nuts and bolts. The truth is fair damsel, you are beautiful, more beautiful then anything I have ever seen or felt. You have so much goodness in you, SO very much.

Through out your whole life, you've done nothing but been kind and caring to every creature you meet. Your heart is larger then Mobius itself. Believe me when I tell you this, you deserve happiness too. Your hand may be made of metal, but your heart is made of gold. Don't ever think that no one cares for you, because your friends will always love you……and so will I".

The world of darkness vanished and Bunnie once again found herself in her hut with Miracle. The girl's eyes sparkled like the brightest of stars. Never, never in Bunnie's life has she ever felt so alive, so strong, and so happy.

Bunnie whispered "Sugar?".

She said, with her eyes and voice trembling with unbridled happiness.

Miracle smiled "Care to give this another try?".

The stranger snapped his gloved fingers and the broken shards of Bunnie's mirror started to float. The mirror's glass pieces started to reform and rejoin each other, Bunnie gasped as she saw the mirror rebuilt right before her eyes. Miracle then turned towards her door and opened it with his left hand. The other hand was being extended towards Bunnie's.

"Would the lovely damsel care to dance?" the hooded man asked.

Smiling happily, Bunnie replied "Sugar hood, ah've been waiting all day for you to say that".

Both hand in hand, the gentle smiling lovers exited the hut; into the sprinkling diamond rain drops of the night. Miracle waved his hand across the sky, Miracle had recreated his shield. Bunnie gasped at sight of the rain bouncing off the small shield.

Bunnie sighed "You truly are amazing sugar hood".

Miracle grinned "Thank you, I'm no more amazing then you are".

Gentle steps brush across the land, arms gently locking together to form a soft but sweet little sway. Bunnie and Miracle danced with love in their eyes, warmth in their hearts, and passion in their souls. Miracle's magic flashed soothingly across their bodies, as he and Bunnie danced across the lake.

* * *

_Beautiful – Christina Aguilera_

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the PAIN, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down oh no  
So don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(yeah, oh yeah...)  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go  
( and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always, always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down oh no  
So don't bring me down today...

* * *

_

"Sugar hood?" Bunnie asked.

"Yes fair damsel?" Miracle responded.

Bunnie smiled "I love you……always".

* * *

_Don't you bring me down...mmmmm...today...

* * *

_

And with that, Bunnie and Miracle wrapped each other in their warm arms and kissed. Lost in a world of love they never wanted to leave, ever.

* * *

_To be continued……_


	7. Warning Signs

Warning Signs

As the villagers of the peaceful kingdom of Knothole embraced the rising sun, a new day was slowly beginning. While most mornings were usually pleasant and refreshing, this one was particularly……special. Anyone who was out that day could have told you, told you of the wonderful sounds they heard. The sound of a beautiful southern voice was signing happily in the air. Bunnie Rabbot owned that voice, and she sang it for all of it's worth.

She swayed and sang her happy little heart out, the girl's metallic toes twirled with indescribable joy. Sonic gasped as he saw Bunnie charmingly run up to him and plant a big, fat, kiss on the stunned blue hedgehog. "Good morning sugar hog" Bunnie giggled, her eyes filtering in a happy little daze. Sonic blinked "Uh good morning to you too Bunnie, sleep well?". The girl sighed happily as she looked to the sky and simply said "Like a dream".

Bunnie giggled once more and danced off again, kissing Tails and Rotor as they walked by, brimming with laughter. "Wow Bunnie sure seems……spiffy" Rotor said, Tails nodded "I'll say, I've never seen her that happy before". A sudden French voice popped in "Zat is because, she is in laaaave Mon ami". The gang blinked at Antoine's peculiar choice of words. "Laaaave, laaaave, you know, like Romeo and Juliet?" Antoine persisted.

"OOH you mean love" Rotor said, Tails added a very disgusted "BLEACH" to that remark. The young fox still wasn't sure about girls and dating yet, especially if you end up like THAT in the morning. "Zut alors of COURSE love, this is what I said" Antoine grumbled. Sonic smirked at this notion, thinking to himself "Way to go Bunnie, way to go. Miracle's the genuine deal after all. I sure hope he stays with us……for Bunnie's sake at least".

Meanwhile……

The blue hooded stranger was smiling happily, humming a cheery tune of himself as well. Miracle was just about to head out of his hut when suddenly, something happened. "ARGH" Miracle grunted, he clutched his hooded head, feeling tremendous pain. Flashes of images burned across his mystical mind. A mountain, machines, gemstones, a man, no, a monster, Dr Robotnik, the images were clear as day now. Miracle had found Robotnik.

In seconds, the masked stranger soared across the land and rushed to Castle Acorn with great urgency. Sonic and Tails quickly followed as they saw him soar over their heads. "Sugar hood?" Bunnie asked softly, also seeing her beloved mystery man flying away. The Freedom Fighters soon assembled before King Acorn and Geoffrey St. John to discuss what Miracle had seen. The stranger bowed before the king, and explained his dreadful prediction.

* * *

Miracle announced "Dr. Robotnik and a massive battalion of Swat-Bots are at the edge of Condor Cliffs. I sense his digging machines have uncovered a great power, one that could cause serious trouble if he obtains it".

King Acorn blinked "Digging machines? The same as the ones you and my daughter destroyed 2 days ago?".

The hooded man nodded. The skunk, St John idly scratched his chin at this.

"And you believe this is that "great disaster" you came to warn us about?" the King asked.

Miracle nodded "Yes your majesty. I don't know exactly what it is, but I do know that whatever Robotnik has found there, will be the cause of the disaster".

Tails looked to Sonic "Do you think it's what I think it is Sonic?".

Sonic shook his head "No way to know yet little buddy, we won't know until we juice on out there and find out what's going on".

The Aussie skunk immediately protested, pointing a finger dead on at Miracle.

St. John frowned "Hold your tails lads, something's not right. How can we be sure this bloke's information is solid? We still don't know if we can even trust him yet".

The southern cyborg angrily stormed up towards the skunk, Bunnie growled as her friends held her back.

Bunnie growled "GRR I told you, he's right as rain St. John. Miracle is our friend, NOT our enemy. And if he says Robotnik is out there then I believe him 100".

St. John snapped back "You don't give the say so on suspects girlie, I DO. And I say he's about as trust worthy as Swat-bot".

"Why you rotten mouthed smelly" Bunnie started to turn red.

King Acorn stomped his boot down hard and demanded they ceased their arguing immediately. Bunnie and St. John were yanked away though much to their displeasure.

Rotor sighed "I hate to say it Bunnie but St. John has a point, blurry images isn't rock solid evidence. We need something a bit more concrete".

"And you just got it" a voice shouted.

The gang turned around and spotted Princess Sally rushing down the hall with a piece of paper in her hand. Sally had just received something important, it was a message about Robotnik.

Sally blinked "Miracle's right, Robotnik is digging up gems in Condor cliffs. We just got a fax from Uncle Chuck, he's there at the site with Robotnik".

Sonic smirked "Then that settles it. Come on Freedom Fighters, you too Miracle, we've got a Robttunik to kick".

* * *

Chunks of dirt crumpled under the massive explosions that vaporized Condor Cliffs. A gaping hole was created in the cracked bowels of the cliff, leading to a small, hidden little cave. "Excellent Snively, it seems the scanners weren't mistaken after all" Robotnik said. The bulking, maniacal man entered the cave, with a host of robots quickly following him. Inside the cave, the flashing of a faint green light lit up the dark and dreary little spot.

There was a small rock pillar carved in the shape of a pedestal, and on that pedestal was a bright, shiny, green emerald. Robotnik grinned "A chaos emerald, the most powerful bauble in all of Mobius. I was hoping this stone would eventually turn up, it's just the gem I need to power up my ultimate weapon". The diminutive Snively nodded in agreement with his wicked uncle "Very good sir" Snively said. Robotnik immediately took the emerald.

The army of Swat-bots watched in awe as their dark master emerged with his infamous prize. Robotnik smirked "It's a lucky thing those explosions knocked out the magnetic plates inside those cliffs, otherwise the scanners would never have been able to find the emerald's energy signature". Snively once again nodded "Agreed sir, whoever buried this emerald clearly didn't want it to be found". The dark doctor eagerly admired the emerald gem.

"Hope your not getting too attached to that thing doc, because it's coming home with us" Sonic shouted. Robotnik gasped and turned around in shock, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters had arrived. Sally sternly added "You have no right to take that Dr. Robotnik", Robotnik scowled "Hedgehog wash, I stole it fair and square". Snively was just as surprised as Robotnik was, how in the world did the Freedom Fighters know where they were digging?

"That a boy sonny" Uncle Chuck whispered from behind, the robotic hedgehog watched safely behind several trees. Dr. Robotnik screamed "Don't just stand there you brainless dolts, GET THEM, blast them all into atomic dust". Savage combat broke out as Sonic's friends battled Robotnik's Swat-bots. Sonic and Tails dashed and bashed each bot with speed, and amazing skill. Hundreds of robots charged on and on, constantly attacking.

Bunnie grunted as she crunched her robotic arm through a Swat-bot's cyber skull, and then turned to blast another with her arm cannon. "Y'all gotta learn how to behave nicely boys" Bunnie said. Snively growled hatefully "Swat-bot tanks, fire omega cannons, maximum force". Miracle gasped as the black robot tanks were charging their guns, preparing to fire upon Sonic and the others. "This shall not be so" Miracle said as he soared forward.

The masked stranger knew those guns were powerful to easily vaporize Sally and the others. The princess gasped "Everyone get down, brace for impact". Miracle blocked the furry beings and spread his arms out. "Leave my friends alone, and remove your rotting robots this instance or else" Miracle boomed. Robotnik laughed "I don't know who you are, but I already know what your name is: DEAD MEAT! Omega cannons fire, full power".

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three colossal energy blasts fired towards Miracle, his gloved hands glowed bright with powerful magic. "HAAAA" the hooded man screamed as he unleashed his amazing energy. The energy blasts were sent right back at the tanks, instantly destroying Robotnik's entire armada. Snively and Robotnik stared dumb founded at the stranger. "Inconceivable, that single creature just destroyed my entire robot army" Robotnik said.

Miracle roared again as he unleashed another powerful spell. A large tree was literally ripped from the Earth, and raised in the air like a baseball bat. The 2 overlanders screamed as they turned to run away. But Miracle simply snarled and smashed the tree down hard, knocking Robotnik and Snively to the far right. Uncle Chuck gasped as the 2 collapsed right before his feet. The evil humans groaned as they rubbed their faces, smeared with dirt.

"IT WAS YOU, I should have known" Robotnik hissed as he grabbed Uncle Chuck by his steel collar. The robotic hedgehog groaned as he was helpless in Robotnik's steel fisted grip. Robotnik growled "You're the one who lead those filthy rodents to my digging camp; this is all your fault". Snively gasped as he heard voices and footsteps coming closer, it was the Freedom Fighters. "Sir? Sonic and his friends are coming, we must go" Snively said.

Weakly, Uncle Chuck tried to call out to his nephew, but Robotnik's vice like grip was too tight. "Stall them you twit, I'm not letting this robot reject go yet" Robotnik snapped. Red hair and blue boots could be seen, no doubt Princess Sally. Snively smirked "This should put a starch in their shorts". The troll like man removed a small, black and yellow colored grenade from his pants. "I think I see them up ahead, come on" Sally said, as she charged.

PING! The grenade landed right in front of Sally's foot, the princess gulped. "SALLY, NO" Sonic screamed. The hedgehog shoved the princess and her friends back hard, trying to speed dash away from the bomb. KABOOM! Sky rocketing flames engulfed Sonic as the explosion violently erupted. Bunnie, Miracle, Tails, and Sally were all violently thrown back. Sally painfully coughed "Ugh oh my aching head, I……Sonic? Sonic? SONIC?".

The hedgehog laid before his beloved princess, twitching on the ground, his body covered with burnt marks. "SONIC NO" Sally screamed. Miracle charged his hands and unleashed his magic, using it to pull 2 large trees away from each other. The gang could now see Snively, Uncle Chuck, and Robotnik. "Back to the scrap heap where you belong" Robotnik said. BANG! A laser blast from Robotnik's steel arm sliced into Chuck's chest.

Busted chunks of melted metal exploded from Uncle Chuck's ruptured robotic chest. Sonic's weak body struggled fiercely, tears swelling up as he weakly cried out "NOOO, UNCLE CHUCK". The lifeless robot hedgehog was tossed aside like a piece of trash. Robotnik laughed "Sayonara hedge rat, I've got a world to conquer, and you've got a funeral to prepare for". The maniacal man laughed wickedly as he and Snively ran into the woods.

As much as Sally would love to rip that fowl smile off that monster's face, she knew Sonic and Chuck came first. The Freedom Fighters quickly grabbed Uncle Chuck and Sonic. Miracle took the 2 hedgehogs into his arms; he leapt into the sky and immediately soared back to Knothole. "Oh poor sugar hog" Bunnie whimpered, "Don't worry Bunnie he's gonna be okay, they both will……I hope" Sally said. The princess blinked back tears.

Meanwhile……

* * *

The hulking blob of red and yellow cloth trudged deeper into the woods, Snively following right behind him.

"We must hurry back to Robotropolis Snively; there is much to prepare for" Robotnik ordered.

Snively bowed "Yes sir".

Robotnik smiled "Once we install the chaos emerald into my secret weapon, there will be only one crystal left to obtain. However"

Snively interrupted "Your concerned with that masked creature we encountered back there, aren't you sir?".

The wicked doctor smacked his long nosed sidekick upside the head, growling angrily as he entered his private hovercraft.

Robotnik screamed "OF COURSE I am, you moronic midget. But that's all going to change once I obtain the final crystal for my secret weapon. Once it's completed, nothing, not even Sonic or that masked friend of his will be able to stop me from wiping out every last living creature on Mobius. Let's go".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	8. For the Best

For the Best

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT, how could you let this happen?" the enraged skunk shouted at the humbled Miracle. The team had returned to Castle Acorn at once, Uncle Chuck and Sonic needed immediate medical attention. However the failure of the mission was placed squarely on Miracle. And despite Sally and Bunnie's protests, King Acorn was starting to agree with St. John. Miracle sighed "I cannot express how truly, truly sorry I am.

Your majesty, please understand, I did my best". St John shouted "LIAR, you expect us to believe that trash? Why should we have to believe a bleeding thing you say? Ever since you've showed up, you've caused nothing but trouble. Now Sir Charles may not survive and our best man is severely wounded, all because you failed to protect them. And to make matters worse, you left our greatest enemy escape with the chaos emerald".

Bunnie angrily objected "I can't take anymore of this, LEAVE HIM ALONE". King Acorn frowned and stomped his boot, ordering Bunnie to be quiet at once. The cyborg sighed bitterly and nodded to the king's demand. The dark hooded figure knew that every horrible word, every violent verb was 100 accurate; he failed to protect his friends. The king frowned "I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree Miracle, things have gotten quite out of hand.

While I sincerely believe your honesty and good intentions, the fact is you have done more harm then good. Even with your predictions, Robotnik managed to cripple our forces and obtain a very powerful weapon. Perhaps it would be best if we took it from here……without your services from here on in". Bunnie's eyes widened with shock, Miracle sighed and nodded in agreement. "I understand your majesty, I shall leave at once" Miracle said.

Sally held Bunnie back, already seeing the young rabbit cry and beg for the king to change his mind. Miracle exited the doorway with St. John hot on his caped trail, the hooded man whispered to Bunnie "I'm sorry". The court doors slammed shut and Bunnie angrily broke away from Sally, immediately chasing after Miracle. "I knew this would happen" Sally said. King Acorn sighed with regret, watching his daughter chase after Bunnie and Miracle.

The young rabbit was filled with such bitterness, such anger towards the monarchy she actually believed in. Bunnie felt disgusted with the king's choice; you could see it burning brightly in her angry, emerald eyes.

* * *

Sally pleaded "Bunnie wait, please". 

The princess reached out to Bunnie's furry arm, the southern belle jerked back in anger.

Bunnie shook her head "No, I've done enough listening. Y'all can talk to yourselves from now on".

"You don't understand Bunnie" Sally said.

Bunnie snapped "Understand? I understand DAM well dandy Sally girl, ya'll still don't trust Miracle. Even after all he's done, you still think he's dangerous".

Sally sighed "Bunnie I never said that, but you have to accept the fact that it's a possibility".

Bunnie started to cry "Why, why do I have to accept it (tears form) why does my happiness have to be questioned, why can't you just let him stay?".

"Listen to yourself Bunnie, you aren't making any sense. You barely know this person; you don't even know what he looks like or what his real name is" the princess said.

The cyborg girl screamed "SO WHAT? He cares about me, that's all I need to know".

Sally blinked "Bunnie listen to me (looks to her sincerely) please, I am asking you as your friend to listen to me".

The young rabbit sniffled and slowly nodded.

Sally smiled "Miracle is a sweet heart; he's polite, and gentle, yes. But as much as it pains me to say this, it would be best if he did leave Knothole".

"What?" Bunnie asked in confusion.

Sally explained "His powers will attract Robotnik right to us, and could put us all in great danger. Miracle's got too much mystery behind his life to know if he'll be safe staying with us. If he truly cares for you and if you truly care for him, the best thing is to let him leave, so you can be safe, always".

The cold stinging tears of the sweet, sobbing rabbit didn't come close to the icy pain of truth. Sally was right. Bunnie's heart may be in the right place, but perhaps her head isn't. Even though Bunnie trusts Miracle with her very soul, that rest of the world could hurt him through her. With a heavy sigh in her broken heart, Bunnie headed over to her hut, to say goodbye to Miracle.

* * *

"Sugar hood, I hate to say this but" Bunnie said as she slowly pushed open the door to her hut. The young rabbit's eyes widened with surprise at seeing no one inside. A flash of light came from a nearby hut and screaming voice could be heard, "That sounded like Rotor" Bunnie gasped. Metallic toes rushed over to the hut next door, Bunnie gasped to see Rotor lying on the ground. The purple walrus groaned, having been knocked unconscious. 

The dark blue cloak of Miracle circled the floor of the room; the masked man was poised above Sonic and Uncle Chuck. The hedgehogs had been taken to Rotor's hut for medical assistance. Miracle sighed "Oh my", Bunnie stammered in shock "Sugar hood, what are ya'll doing in here?". The mysterious man sighed as he waved his glowing gloves in a waving motion. "I'm sorry my dear" Miracle said, sighing sadly as Bunnie slowly collapsed.

With the young rabbit out cold, Miracle would be able to finish his deeds in silence. Further powerful magic emanated from Miracle's white gloves, energies sparkled and electrified the fallen hedgehogs. The magical surge of light flashed brightly from the hut's windows, drawing more attention. "There, that should take care of both of them from now on" Miracle said. The masked man turned to the exit seeing Princess Sally and Tails instead.

"Hold it right there cape boy" Sally said sternly, Tails cried out "Hey, what did you just do to my best friend?". Miracle frowned and simply shook his head lightly. BOOM! A rush of hurricane winds shot Miracle out of the hut like a cannon, blasting through the roof top and leaving a gaping hole in the roof of the tiny home. Tails and Sally winced at the crumbling chunks of wood and hay that tumbled down from the gaping hole directly above them.

"St. John is sure gonna be grumpy about this" Tails said, gasping at the large hole. Stirring sounds suddenly came from Sonic as he awakened from his slumber. The hedgehog groaned "Yeeow, what's with all the racket, can't a hero die in peace?". Sally gasped in relief "Thank goodness Sonic, your all right". The blue hedgehog hopped off his feet and smiled cheerfully, "Of course I am, in fact, I feel fantastic". Sonic's wounds had disappeared.

Sonic and Sally curiously looked over the true blue hero's spiky body, and found zero traces of any scars. No wounds, bruises, cuts, Sonic was in perfect shape. "Wonder if that means Uncle Chuck is okay too" Sonic said. The hedgehog turned around to examine his fallen uncle, only to gasp in shock at what his widening green eyes had seen. Rotor and Bunnie had slowly regained consciousness, and noticed the gang's gaping stares.

Rotor blinked "Hey guys, Sonic? What's everyone look (gasps) I uh".

Bunnie winced "Ouch that smarts, would someone just (eyes widen) oh my stars……what the? Forget that heck, can someone tell me what happened to your uncle Sonic?".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	9. Eyes of Fate

Eyes of Fate

The baffles eyes of the speechless Freedom Fighters were simply at a loss to explain what they are witnessing before their eyes. There, in the hut, standing in the center was Uncle Chuck, completely de-roboticized. The old blue hedgehog's nuts and bolts have been replaced by his old flesh and blood. "Uncle Chuck?" Sonic said with a stunned, shocked look on his face. Chuck blinked softly and said with teary eyes "Sonny boy……I'm back".

Sonic and Chuck happily hugged each other, and tightly closed their eyes in infinite happiness. This was a feeling both hedgehogs had been waiting to feel for what seemed like ages. "You're back, I knew you'd be back Uncle Chuck" Sonic sniffled, "I love you too sonny boy" Chuck replied. The others all too eagerly greeted and shook Chuck's hands once again, happy to have him back as well. "I don't believe it, this is like a miracle" Tails said.

Bunnie gasped "Miracle, oh mah stars it was HIM, sugar hood changed old Charlie back and healed Sonic too". Sonic snapped his fingers at that remark, "Of course that explains everything. I could have sworn I had seen that shadowy hood before, he must have healed us with his magic". Rotor quickly headed outside the hut's door, shouting back "Hey guys I'm gonna go give the king the good news". The others nodded and watched him exit.

"I have to say, I had my doubts but it looks like you were right all long Bunnie, Miracle truly is a hero" Sally said. The cyborg rabbit half smiled "Yeah, too bad we just ran him out of Knothole". The speedy hedgehog smirked "Not a snowball's chance Bunnie, now that I'm back in business, I'll track him down in a sonic second". Sonic rushed to the door, and opened it without a moment's notice. KABOOM, a sea of flames savagely exploded.

Sonic's body was vaporized in a matter of seconds, "SONIC" Sally screamed out. The massive energy explosion engulfed the hut and utterly annihilated Sally, Bunnie, Tails, and Uncle Chuck before they could even blink. A roaring wave of destruction obliterated countless lives in an astronomical blast of indescribable proportions. The flames of death could be seen for miles, rising higher and higher as they wiped out all of Knothole.

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A savage scream escaped Miracle's lips as he cried out into the sky with all of his sorrow, anger, and suffering. The vision burned painfully in the masked man's mind, scorning his very soul with images of Black Death. Miracle's powers had just projected another doomed scenario for his furry friends. Sweat dripped off of Miracle's face, his lungs gasping for air.

Miracle screamed "No, no, no, no, NO BLAST IT! It doesn't matter how many times I try, no matter what I do differently, the outcome is the same. Sonic, Princess, fair damsel, they all DIE. Robotnik's super weapon destroys Knothole, just as I predicted from the beginning. Oh god if only they knew.

I've known the truth, known it right from the beginning and I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them that I saw their future right before my eyes. I saw Knothole destroyed, wiped out by Robotnik's crystal cannon. I thought if I could protect them; watch them, maybe I could've found a way to prevent it.

But no matter how much power I use or how hard I try, the scenario turns out the same. If I had stayed to heal Sonic and his uncle, Robotnik would have killed them all. I know now what I must do, to save Knothole, to save peace, to save……the fair damsel. I hope you shall forgive me one day".

* * *

"_To prevent the future from entering eternal darkness, and the death of my friends, I must alter the course of history of this world. I must……I must……I must KILL Dr. Robotnik"_

Those were the thoughts that fueled the desperate mind of a desperate being. Miracle's blue cloak soared like a cape as he reached the skies, flying into the air like a bird in the sky. The energy signatures brimming in Miracle's eyes were tracing another type of energy, a life force. Robotnik was sensed on the edge of the Great forest with Snively, limping back to Robotropolis, or so he thought. Miracle quickly soared towards Robotnik's direction.

"Stop here Snively, this is precisely the spot I've been looking for, set it down over there" Robotnik commanded. The diminutive little man groaned as he dropped the massive metallic object he was carrying. The device was a large, silver gun with a multitude of buttons and a very large open hole in its center. The gun's top compartment had an open slot, and inside the slot was a barrage of reflective mirrors. The gun looked more like a cannon actually.

Snively coughed "I trust this will be all worth it in the end sir?". Robotnik removed the glimmering chaos emerald in his metallic hand, grinning wickedly as he placed it into the gun's open slot. "Believe me Snively, you have no idea of how right you are" Robotnik chuckled. Snively blinked back in confusion. The gun's lights blinked to life as the emerald was entered, raw energy charged around the weapon's main engine. Miracle secretly watched.

The mad doctor laughed "Behold, my latest and deadliest creation to date Snively. The supreme chaos concussion crusher cannon FX4, or as I like to call it, the C4 for short. This marvel of modern science is now the greatest power source on the entire planet. By manipulating the light refractions of concentrated lasers, reflected through the geometrical designs of diamonds, it can fire a beam so powerful, every living thing in its path will evaporate.

You see Snively, each gemstone and diamond has its own unique structural patterns. Once a power source like the chaos emerald is focused into the base of those patterns, it creates a laser beam. But, when the power source is amplified by a multitude of different stones all at once, it creates a super nova energy beam unlike anything ever seen before. I can wipe out every form of life on the planet with just a few blasts from this single cannon.

And once it reaches maximum power, I'm going to blast every inch of the Great forest into cosmic particles, destroying Sonic and his miserable little kingdom of fur balls into NOTHINGNESS". Powerful energies forged deep into the palms of Miracle's twin white gloves, magic forces started to circulate into the ground. "You shall poison this planet no more vile one" Miracle whispered, he closed his eyes and summoned forth his strength. Robotnik and Snively blinked as they thought they had heard something.

Sudden tremors in the ground washed out a ripple of trembling stone underneath the 2 humans. Robotnik gasped in confusion "What in the? Snively, what's going on here? The ground is forming ripple waves". Snively gulped, having trouble keeping his footing as he stammered "I don't know sir, it's a mystery". Miracle shouted "There is no mystery to solve, for it is the sound of your final hour Robotnik". The fat, bloated dictator screamed into the sky "HOW DARE YOU, who do you think you are?".

Miracle scowled "My name is Miracle, and your reign of terror is at an end. I will no longer allow you to violate these people or their planet any longer, you must be stopped, right here, right NOW". The masked man roared into the air, unleashing a devastating charge of magical energy into the Earth. Thundering waves of up churned Earth hurled Robotnik and Snively onto their backs, crushing stones, plants, and dirt across their helpless bodies.

"GAH, he's burying us in the ground, Snively quit screwing around and save my cannon" Robotnik growled. The little man grumbled angrily as he tried to move through out the dirt and filth, swimming towards the cannon. Robotnik ignited his jet boots and soared out of the dirt and into the sky. ZAP "Eat laser you faceless freak show" Robotnik cackled. A laser beam fired from the bad doctor's mechanical arm, Miracle gasped and dodged it. The masked stranger began lifting boulders off the ground and hurling them.

Again, Robotnik used his laser to blast every rocky projectile Miracle could throw at him. Snively coughed up chunks of dirt as he locked his arms around the cannon. "Is that all you got magic man?" Robotnik laughed, Miracle frowned and snapped his fingers towards the sky. BZZZZT! The sky struck a colossal lighting bolt into Dr. Robotnik's mechanical arm. The wicked man screamed as he was literally electrified like a lighting rod, his jet boots exploded. Miracle watched as Robotnik smashed into the ground.

Not wasting any time, the cloaked figure soared down and tackled Robotnik's gut with his fist. The wicked egg man groaned loudly in pain, still burning all over from the mystical lighting bolt. "End of the line Robotnik" Miracle said, raising a tightly clenched fist into the air. ZAAPPP! In a flash of incredible energy, Miracle was blasted off of Robotnik, Snively snickered from behind the smoking chaos cannon.

* * *

Robotnik laughed "Absolutely marvelous, it works like a charm, can I build them or can I build them? Well done Snively, now finish the twit with one final blast".

The sniveling Snively coughed "Uh I'm afraid I can't sir, you see it's kind of um……broken".

"WHAT?" Robotnik screamed.

The mad doctor started to savagely strangle the little man, veins and eyes bulging out with tremendous anger. Miracle coughed as he lay on the ground, burnt out and singing in immense pain.

Robotnik snarled "What do you mean it's broken? Idiot, we just finished making the blasted thing. How can it be broken after just one stinking blast?".

The little man gasped for air "But sir don't you see, that is the problem. You said it yourself that cannon was supposed to vaporize anything it was fire upon instantly".

"So what's your point?" Robotnik asked.

Snively sighed "That man in the cape is STILL alive, the blast simply wounded him. The shot I squeezed out was just a spark. If the machine were functioning properly he would just be a pile of burnt dust".

The over weight overlander gasped, dropping Snively as he realized he was right. Robotnik carefully examined his chaos cannon, analyzing over every technical aspect of the gun. He gasped as he saw a smudge of dirt and chipped metal by the cannon's power converter. Robotnik opened it up and growled, the circuitry was burnt and twisted in a mess of fried wiring.

Robotnik hissed "That miserable, little, side show carnival reject. That dirt storm mucked up the energy conversion motor, it's completely useless now. Even with all the gems in place, this hunk of junk won't be able to fire a spit ball. We'd need a completely new energy source that could power the gun's energy matrix. Something stronger that wouldn't burn out or overload".

Suddenly it hit him, Robotnik's beady eyes gleamed with an insidious idea. Miracle's burnt body twitched as he turned to look. Robotnik chuckled.

Robotnik grinned "It looks like your going to be of use to me after all little man HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA".

The Freedom Fighters had continued to search the grounds of Knothole for any trace of Miracle. Sally, Tails, Sonic, they were all very confused. Miracle had vanished right after they gave the final order to exile him from the kingdom, Sonic and Uncle Chuck still recovering in the medical hut. Tails turned to Sally, such fear and uncertainty in his young eyes. "Aunt Sally, where did Miracle go, why would he just leave like that?" Tails asked.

The red headed princess sighed "I don't know Tails; everything seems like just a blur. He must have taken off the minute he exited the castle, you'd think he'd at least stop by to heal Sonic and Uncle Chuck". Rotor suddenly ran up to them, oil and grease stained over his forehead and hands. "Well I did my best to patch up Uncle Chuck, but Sonic's burns are pretty nasty, it might take a while" Rotor said. The blue hedgehog suddenly approached.

Sally and the gang saw Sonic, using crutches to pull himself from the recovery room. Sonic smirked "Hey guys, don't worry about me, I'm juiced and (winces) ready to go". Sally ran to Sonic and immediately grabbed him, gently holding the wounded hero. "Don't even think about it Sonic, you're going right back to bed and heal up this instant, and that's an order" Sally scowled. Sonic laughed weakly "Awe come on Sal, you know me by now.

I'll try and sneak out again anyway, might as well just accept it and let me tag along". The princess sighed, knowing full well that Sonic's stubborn attitude was too tough to tie down in a bed. "So uh does anyone know how……you know, is doing?" Sonic asked. The gang knew exactly who he was referring to. The cyborg southern belle was sitting outside her hut, rubbing her mechanical arm softly. A sad, sullen, look on Bunnie's face.

"Attention, attention, testing 1, 2, 3" a booming dark voice echoed over the hills of Knothole. Sonic and the others gasped, immediately recognizing the voice of their arch foe, Dr. Robotnik. The megaphone voice continued to boom "Attention rodents, this is the great and mighty Dr. Robotnik speaking, and I have a very important announcement so listen up. The one you call Miracle is now in my possession, he stands beside me as we speak.

Your friend however is longer on your side; his mystical powers are now the fuel for my newest ultimate weapon of mass destruction. My supreme chaos concussion crusher cannon is using Miracle as its power source. And if you do not surrender Sonic the rat hog and Princess Sally to me in 3 hours, I will obliterate every inch of the Great Forest and your pathetic kingdom as well. Now, allow me to give you a little demonstration of my cannon's power".

The mechanical hum of the cannon's engine surged to life with electricity sparking over its whirring motors. Miracle lay strapped to the back of the device, hundreds of plugs and wires jabbing into his body. A massive energy drain suddenly slammed into Miracle's body, he screamed out in agony. Robotnik laughed "With the chaos emerald serving as an energy conduit, I can suck Miracle's powers dry without ever overloading the chaos cannon".

BAM! The gigantic multi-colored energy beam fired from the cannon over the sky of Knothole, a massive explosion erupted over the Mobians hidden world. Solar flares and energy bursts blinded the Freedom fighters, as they desperately tried to shield themselves from the burning flares of the energy blast. Robotnik laughed over the intercom "As I said you have 3 hours, otherwise my cannon will turn all of Knothole into the world's biggest crater". The Freedom fighters gasped and looked to the skies with fear.

Sonic frowned "Guys, this is way past un-cool".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	10. Retaliation

Retaliation

The loud thumping sounds echoed from Bunnie's hut, the southern cyborg had locked herself in her little home ever since she heard Robotnik's announcement. Sally and Rotor sadly waited outside Bunnie's hut, deeply concerned. Robotnik's threat had sent all of Knothole into a frantic spin. Citizens, guards, even the king himself were baffled at how they would be able to stop Robotnik with Sonic still in recovery.

But Sally was more worried about her beloved friend Bunnie, so very worried. However, this problem was far more serious then Sally realized

The young 2 tailed fox, Tails approached Rotor curiously.

"So she's still in there huh?" Tails asked softly.

Rotor nodded "Yup".

Tails sighed "What do you suppose she's doing in there? It doesn't sound like she's crying or anything".

Rotor replied "Hmm, no you're absolutely right on that one Tails. Bunnie hasn't been making a sound; it's her bedroom that keeps making noises".

Sally blinks "I know it's strange; it almost sounds as if she's hitting something".

The sight of black and white fur emerged from the royal house of acorn, the skunk, Geoffrey St. John was approaching. A look of concern painted Sally's face.

St. John announced his presence "Princess Sally, I bring orders from your father".

Sally rubbed her forehead "Yes, yes I know (nods softly) this must mean my father's come up with a course of action to deal with Robotnik's cannon?".

St. John nodded "Indeed he has your majesty. King Acorn's orders are thus: terminate the individual known as Miracle, effective immediately".

Everyone burst out a loud "WHAT?".

St. John growled "Don't start crying up a river for me ears mates, I've got a job to do".

The princess shook her head "But this is insane, how could my father approve of this?".

Tails screamed "It's MURDER".

Rotor added "Be reasonable St. John, we should try and stop Robotnik, not resort to killing an innocent".

"That sham in a sheik is no bleeding innocent, my scout's report he was on his way to Robotnik's exact location. They speculate he was planning to terminate the eggman" St. John said.

Sally groaned "UGH, I'm not going to sit by and let this happen, orders or no orders. St John, I am forbidding you to".

The skunk agent interrupted "All rudeness aside your majesty, my orders come from a HIGHER source. You can take them up with your old man. Meanwhile, I've got a job to do".

"Oh no you don't" a voice called out from behind.

The gang turned to see Sonic, hobbling over on 2 crutches. The boy's was uncle close by, helping his black and blue burnt nephew on his crutches as he hobbled down towards Sally. The princess immediately ran to Sonic.

Sally gasped "Sonic are you out of your mind! Ugh, why bother even asking? You should be in bed, resting, you too Sir Charles".

Sonic frowned "Not happening Sal, sorry but I'm not gonna let stink tail over here 86 a friend no matter how banged up I am".

The angry skunk was getting fed up of the young hedgehog's protests, St. John had a mission to do and he was going to do it. Bunnie's hut door suddenly slammed open. The gang turned to see the young rabbit packed with a bag full of supplies. Bunnie's face was stern and firm, molded by determination.

Bunnie announced "I'm going after sugar hood, and that's that".

The young, once sweet Bunnie said, rather coldly to her friends. She started to walk past her friends, as if completely ignoring them. Angrily grabbing her arm, St. John called to Bunnie with a glaring growl in his voice. This was the last straw for St. John.

St. John shouted "Hold your bionic buns there Ms. Rabbot, I've had all that I can stand from you. You're going to stay right here and that's a direct".

BAM!

Bunnie's metallic fist slammed right into St. John's face, a groaning moan escaped him as he collapsed. Bunnie just socked St. John in the face with just one punch. Sally, Tails, Rotor, Sonic, and Uncle Chuck just stared wide eyed at the fury filling up Bunnie's, boiling red face.

"Ya'll want to try and stop me too?" Bunnie asked, cracking her metallic knuckles loudly.

Sonic gulped "Uh I think I speak for everyone Bunnie when I say, HELL no".

The rabbit nodded firmly and was just about to leave, but once again another arm stopped her from going. This time it was Sally, and Sonic's was right beside hers.

Bunnie immediately began to protest "I swear I'll hurt you if I have to, I'm not going to leave Miracle behind. And if y'all don't like that, you can".

"Were going with you" Sonic and Sally said.

Bunnie blinked in confusion "Huh? But, but I thought?".

Sally smiled "Bunnie, please listen to me. You're our friend, and you mean more to us then any stupid order. Miracle means the world to you, and it's high time I started trusting your judgment. You love him, and he loves you, and nothing's going to stop me from seeing you two love birds reunited".

Sonic grinned "Same goes for me. If you say Miracle's a good guy, then I believe you 100. No matter how much power he has or who he really is, the fact is that he's our friend. I trust your heart, but most of all I trust you Bunnie. So come on, what's say we go rescue your hooded honey bunny?".

The young rabbit sniffled, she could barely believe what she was hearing. Bunnie's eyes filled with soft tears as she smiled with such happiness in her heart. Bunnie hugged both Sonic and Sally, sobbing into their shoulders.

Bunnie sniffled a bit "Oh mah stars……thank you……my friends".

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the darkest, thickest heart of the seemingly never ending Great forest, Robotnik paced around his chaos cannon. The mad doctor was almost too excited to sit down, eagerly awaiting his chance to finally be rid of Sonic and his friends once and for all. Miracle angrily growled "Monster, I won't help you hurt my friends, I swear on my very soul I won't". Another violent jolt of energy surged through Miracle's chained and shackled body.

Snively had hijacked several dozens of wires across Miracle's body, siphoning off the mystical man's energies to power the chaos cannon. Robotnik laughed "Oh but you can and you will. Even as we speak, my chaos cannon is sucking your body dry of every ounce of magical energy existing. Soon you'll be nothing more then a corpse in a cape, and I'll finally have the power to rid myself of that pestering hedgehog permanently".

Miracle cried out again, he silently sighed as he hanged his head "Fair damsel please, no, don't come, you mustn't come". But the hooded man knew there was nothing he could do to stop Sonic, Bunnie and the others from coming. Miracle knew that they would arrive soon, and that his dreadful premonitions would come true. Sonic and the Freedom fighters will die. Glowing tubes vibrated powerful energies coming from Miracle's body.

Robotnik rubbed his metallic gloves together in great excitement. "Chaos cannon power is at 86 and climbing sir" Snively said, Robotnik grinned "Excellent, calculate the most likely location of the kingdom of Knothole. I don't expect that hedgehog showing his ugly mug anytime soon, not after taking that bomb blast". Sonic smirked "Then think again Robuttnik". A blue, speeding blur suddenly crashed into Robotnik's face at high speeds.

The speedy little hedgehog had slammed his crutches right into the mad man's face, toppling both Robotnik and Sonic to the ground. "OW, didn't think it would hurt that much" Sonic grunted, still recoiling from his injuries. Snively was about to help his wicked uncle, but was immediately slammed back by a jump kick from Princess Sally. Bunnie immediately rushed towards the chaos cannon, and started ripping out all of the wires.

Miracle's sullen, weakened face smiled tiredly to Bunnie's sweet face, he weakly asked "Damsel, is that you?". The young rabbit nearly cried right there on the spot, her furry hand gently brushing along Miracle's hidden face. "Shhh sugar hood, you rest up, I'm here now and I ain't letting you out of my sight eveah again" Bunnie crooned. The masked man smiled as Bunnie helped him up, unaware that Robotnik was secretly aiming at them.

"No one's taking my cannon's battery pack anywhere iron tail" Robotnik said, preparing to blast Bunnie and Miracle with his arm blaster. Tails soared down and screamed "CHARGE". The twin tailed fox violently tackled Robotnik to the ground, giving Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Miracle enough time to escape. Tails laughed "Later chubsy-ubsy, gotta fly" before darting off after his friends. Robotnik angrily stood up and grabbed the cannon.

"Those disgusting little flea bags, boost the power servos with everything you've got Snively, were going to blast them all into oblivion, battery or no battery" Robotnik said. Sonic and Sally held each other's hands tightly as they raced through the forest, desperately running back to their hidden home. Bunnie and Miracle slouched a bit behind, the masked man was still weak from the energy drain. Tails bit his lip worriedly as he hovered over them.

Bunnie held Miracle tightly, helping him walk as she pleaded to him "Please hang on sugar, were almost home. You made it baby, we made it". The roaring engine of the chaos cannon suddenly stirred Miracle's sleepy purple eyes. "No" Miracle gasped, he suddenly stopped in the center of the forest, his white gloves clenched tightly. Sally blinked as she looked back "Bunnie, Miracle, is everything all right?". But everything was in fact not all right.

"Damsel, I want you and the others to get as far away from here as you can" Miracle said. Bunnie gasped out loud "What? But what about you sugar hood?", Miracle frowned "I must correct the mistakes I have made. Robotnik is using my energy to power his weapon, therefore only my power is strong enough to withstand the blast. It all ends right here fair damsel". Tears started to pour from Bunnie's cheeks, she can't let this happen again.

The cyborg approached Miracle, but he roared and fired a small energy shield to push Bunnie back. "GO, NOW, PLEASE, I beg of you fair damsel, go now before it's too late" Miracle begged. But Bunnie simply shook her head and continued to run to Miracle, and each time she did, another small blast pushed her back some more. Sonic gulped "Sally, we've got to do something". The princess nodded and quickly rushed to pull Bunnie back.

Miracle turned his hooded head and gasped "Oh no, here it comes, RUN". Dr. Robotnik shouted "Fire Snively", the gun blasted a colossal green energy beam straight into the forest. Trees and plants were vaporized in seconds by the searing, atomic heat. The hooded stranger growled and encased the Freedom Fighters in a small blue bubble, he then turned to face the blast. Miracle placed his hands forward and glared, shouting towards the beam.

Miracle: I will not let their future die because of my mistakes, you hear me Robotnik? By the gods of Heaven and Hell, by the forces of nature, for all that is good and just, for all that is mighty and strong, GIVE ME STRENGTH. (Energy charges up) Peace will return to these good people, I swear. And if I have to sacrifice my life just to guarantee that, then so be it!

* * *

To be continued…… 


	11. Skyfire

Skyfire

The roaring onslaught of assaulting energy flowed across the trembling trees of the Great forest, leaves and twigs evaporating in a flash of atomic energy. Trembling white gloved hands stressed against the tsunami of destructive energy particles. Miracle was actually blocking off the path of Robotnik's chaos cannon, by blasting the beam back with his own mystical powers. The screaming force of the beam burned Miracle's eyes, he grunted in pain as he pressed on. Sonic and the others could barely stand against the force winds.

Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Sonic himself, they were all bravely standing against the fiery fury of Robotnik's latest weapon of mass destruction. Hurricane winds slammed back into the rumbling foundations of the kingdom of Acorn. King Max held on tightly to his crown, trying to adjust his eyes to the burning sight of raw energy, rising in the center of the sky. Robotnik laughed "It's working Snively, he's already wearing down.

Pump up the power to maximum, put this baby into good use, and don't stop until each and every last creature in its path is utterly annihilated". Snively nodded worriedly "Yes sir". The little dwarf raised the power level of the gun, red bars flashed as the energy overloaded and reached maximum output. Another gushing load of atomic energy erupted from the cannon's muzzle, Miracle gasped as his feet slipped, forced back by the gun's blast.

The blinding, burning flares of the laser's blast began to wear on Miracle's clothed body. The stranger's knees started to tremble, his hands desperately aching for release. But the masked man knew if he backed down, the blast would break free and destroy everything and everyone. Miracle roared as he too unleashed a mighty surge of mystic energy, blasting back even harder then before. Sonic sighed with anger; he couldn't just sit here and watch this.

"Come on guys, we've gotta help him out" Sonic shouted, trying to overshoot the roaring howl of the blaster's energy. The crippled hedgehog placed his gloved hand out forward, and pushed his burnt body into that direction. Sally stood right behind her true blue prince, and proudly marched forward alongside him. Tails and Rotor followed closely, along with Bunnie, trying the hardest to push against the winds, her racing with intensity.

So much had happened, so many questions unanswered, but Bunnie still pushed on. The sweet hearted rabbit's life would not be complete until she saw him one more time, had one more talk, one last dance, one final kiss. "For you sugar hood, for you" Bunnie said as she struggled on. Miracle turned and screamed as he fired a blue energy blast at the 5 furry beings. The gang gasped as they were encased in a powerful, binding blue energy field.

"NO, I cannot allow you to assist me, you must leave, all of you, right now" Miracle boomed. Sonic growled "The hell we are, come on Miracle don't do this, we can help you". The man shook his head "Not a chance, you're injured and it's my fault, I'll be damned if I let you die in my care Sonic. Now please, go, I can't hold this shield up for long and I need the extra energy". But the others still persisted on staying, and helping Miracle.

Princess Sally pleaded "We won't abandon you Miracle; you're our friend and were not going to leave you behind no matter what". Tails banged his fists on the blue shield's waves, begging "Please Mr. Miracle, let us out. Were sorry about kicking you out before, it was an accident, and now we want to make up for it. Let us out, let us help you Miracle, please". Miracle shook his head, bitterly refusing their help, "I won't, I won't do it" he said.

Another tidal wave of energy slammed into Miracle's energy beam, he screamed as the power surge was twice the size of the last one. The mystical man still held up one arm in defense blasting a retaliation beam, while still holding Sonic and the others prisoner with his right arm. Bunnie frowned "I'm sorry about this sugar hood but" WHAM! Bunnie started hammering her metallic fist into the shield, hitting harder and harder with every blow. The blue shield flashed white each time Bunnie hit it, weakening the shield.

Miracle's head threw back, groaning as the stress of the magic increased from Bunnie's strikes. A shattering crack was heard as Bunnie smashed the shield apart. Miracle groaned and immediately jerked his right arm back, barely able to reinforce his defense beam in time. Bunnie stomped her steel toes into the ground and stepped forward, her eyes and ears burning from the fiery flares. Bunnie's cheeks flashed sparks of fire; she shook them off along with her tears of pain. The cyborg rabbit came up right beside Miracle.

Bunnie projected her robotic arm forward, and watched as it transformed into a powerful plasma blaster. Before Miracle even could protest, Bunnie screamed and fired her blaster right into the heart of the clashing beams. Miracle watched as Bunnie placed herself right in front of him, pressing her furry head right into his waist. The burning pink rays from Bunnie's blaster sparkled brightly in the beam's paths; Miracle angrily bit his lip with anger.

* * *

Miracle grunted "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go, all of you".

Bunnie simply smirked "What and miss all the fun and fireworks, you're sounding like sugar hog back there Miracle".

"UGH! Bunnie, damsel, please. You don't understand, I can't let you stay here; you're going to get yourself killed" Miracle shouted.

Bunnie smiled "Then I'll die right beside you sugar hood, I couldn't ask for anything more".

Miracle shook his head "This is my job, my energy, my prediction, not yours, so it's my responsibility".

"Butter me up all you want sugar hood, but I love you, and there's not a thing in this whole darn rooting, tooting world that'll change that" Bunnie replied.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME" Miracle shouted.

With a raging scream and a heart broken howl, Miracle grabbed Bunnie and shoved her aside quickly. The slicing force of Robotnik's chaos cannon crashed right through Miracle's defense beam. The masked man screamed as the blast engulfed his cloaked body. Bunnie's eyes bulged out in horror.

Bunnie's voice wailed "NOOO, MIRACLE".

Miracle's screams burned Bunnie's ears, her heart ached from the horrible sounds she heard from him. A powerful golden colored energy blasted formed in Miracle's left hand. The masked man roared as he hurled the blast straight down the path of the chaos cannon. The energy blast was small and round, able to slide underneath the cannon's ray without ever colliding with it. Robotnik cackled wickedly as he saw the beam slam into Miracle's body.

Robotnik laughed "HA, HA, HA, we did it Snively. Sonic's last defense has finally been demolished, nothing can stop me now".

The golden energy blasted slammed into the central base of the cannon's core computer, thundering sparks started to flash all over the gun. Robotnik and Snively's eyes widened as they regretfully knew what was about to happen.

Snively gulped "Uh".

Robotnik gasped "Oh".

KABOOM!

The chaos cannon exploded in a glorious sea of fire, metal, and black billowing clouds of choking smoke. The weapon was completely destroyed along with a chunk of the forest. Mushroom clouds rose above the blackened forest, Robotnik and Snively lay barbecued on the ground, idly twitching. Their entire bodies racked with pain as Robotnik weakly snarled to the sky.

"I hate that hedgehog……ugh" Robotnik moaned before blacking out.

The beam suddenly ceased and Miracle dropped lifelessly to the ground. Bunnie gasped again as she ran to the masked man, her hands grabbing his ever so tightly. Tears filled her eyes and she stared into the mysterious orbs of her beloved stranger.

Bunnie pleaded "Oh sugar hood, please say something, come on, and just say something".

"Something" Miracle replied casually.

The sweet rabbit chuckled a bit, her eyes still crying out teardrop after teardrop, smiling at Miracle as she lay there with him.

Miracle laughed "I guess I really screwed up huh?".

Bunnie sniffled "No way sugar, you're a hero, you saved my life, you saved all our lives. I'm so proud of you".

Miracle coughed weakly "Good, then I can rest knowing that my job here is done.

"What? (Voice starts to shiver) What are you talking about?" Bunnie asked.

Miracle sighed "Fair damsel I'm……I'm……I'm dying. The energy drain, the blast, it's too much, my body can't sustain the magic anymore. My bodily functions have been compromised, it's only a matter of minutes.

Bunnie screamed "NO, NO, NO I can't believe it, I won't believe, I just won't. There has to be another way, there HAS to be".

Miracle laughed weakly "I'm sorry fair damsel, but I can't. My powers are going to vanish, and with them, so will I. Only my identity can save me now".

"You're identity?" Bunnie blinked.

The masked man moaned a bit, his hands trembled as his body severely weakened. Bunnie grabbed his hand tightly and held him close, begging for him to hold on, just a bit longer.

The stranger wheezed "My face, there's a spell on my face. If I remove my hood, and show you what I truly like, I will become normal again. My powers are……only temporary. They were given to me, and they can only stay as long as I never reveal my true identity to anyone".

Immediately Bunnie shook her head and frowned with much anger, she reached for Miracle's hood as sour tears strolled down her burnt cheeks.

Bunnie scowled "No, no more mystery, no more predictions, no more secrets, you're going to live, and you're gonna live right NOW".

The girl grabbed the hood and pulled it back, Miracle weakly protested but found himself unable to stop her. A bright light flashed around Miracle's body the instant Bunnie removed the hood. The masked man screamed as his body writhed under the colossal energy being unleashed from his form. Bunnie's blinking eyes recoiled from the burning flashed, before adjusting them again. The young rabbit then leaned forward, and gasped in shock.

Bunnie gulped "Oh mah stars, you're face, you're a……you're a……you're an overlander!".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	12. Enigma

Enigma

The bare human skin of Miracle's face rested softly against the cradling digits of Bunnie's furry and metal hands. Bunnie's eyes were still throbbing from the amazing sight that lay within her cuddling arms. Miracle's face was human, overlander in the eyes of the Mobian race. The species of the overlanders has always been an enemy to the Mobian's, for years they've raged wars against each other, striving to become the dominant life forms.

The young human laughed softly, his body still racked with pain over the magic energy that had been removed from his body. Bunnie's mind raced with questions.

* * *

Bunnie stuttered "My stars, you're an overlander? But I……you just……I just can't……I must be losing my mind".

Miracle weakly replied "No, I'm afraid not fair damsel. I am as you said an overlander, sorry to disappoint you".

Bunnie shook her head "Oh no, no, sugar hood that's not what I (hangs her head softly). Sweetie, I just don't understand. How did you get like this? No overlander has ever had powers like that before. I mean for real, who are you sugar?

Miracle sighed "Honesty has sadly never been my policy, though I try my best to make it mine. My real name is Sam, Sam Pahla. I've been traveling with my family in an overlander tribe, wandering Mobius to find a suitable home. We traveled far and each day strengthened my family's hatred against your kind, the Mobians. The Great War never left my tribe's mind, they've blamed every misfortune on you're species, even after all these years".

When we found a run down city, we did our best to fix it up and make it our new home. It was rough but we finally had a place to call our own. About 2 weeks later, I had dreams, terrible nightmares, and premonitions of dreadful things to come. I told my parents but they didn't believe me. Two nights later, an underground volcano erupted due to our unstable generator units. Our power cells had caused the land to violently erupt in a sea of lava.

Most of my tribe died in the disaster, my family never made it out, and the city was ultimately destroyed. I was one of the unlucky few that didn't make it out in time, and when I saw a great white light in the night sky, I was certain it was an invitation from the angels. But I instead found myself greeted by 3, mysterious lizards, each one wearing holy shaman like masks. They called themselves the Ancient Walkers, and that they needed my help. The visions they gave me was a means of preparation".

"Preparation for what?" Bunnie asked curiously.

Sam answered "The future, to protect and ensure the peace of the futures yet to come. I was given extraordinary powers and abilities, all for the purpose of preventing these arriving disasters. Every premonition I received was correct, whatever I saw in my head would eventually become a reality. It was then that I received a terrible image of you and your village, dying. I knew all along what Robotnik was doing, and what he was preparing.

But I couldn't tell you because of the rules given to me by the Ancient Walkers. The price to pay for keeping those powers was that I would never be allowed to reveal my true name or my true face to any living creature ever again. I was also forbidden to tell anyone their exact future, which is why I lied about Robotnik. I would have lost my powers if I told you or the others about the chaos cannon, and then all would be lost fair damsel.

My prediction stated that there was nothing I could do to stop you're kingdom's inevitable destruction. But I couldn't give up, not when you, you and you're wonderful friends took me in, cared for me, and loved me, like you did. So I gave my life to save you and stop your future from ending".

Bunnie sobbed "Oh sugar hood (tears form as she wipes her furry cheeks), you're the sweetest person in the whole wide world, thank you".

The boy began "I'm just sorry you had to find out like……this. I know full well of the bad blood between our species, and I know that it's going to be hard for you to accept me. But I want you to know that".

The human's voice was silenced by the sweet, soft smacking of lips gently touching each other in a passionate kiss of love. Bunnie smiled softly to her beloved masked man, and gently stroked his fine, black hair.

Bunnie smiled "I love you Sam, I loved you as Miracle and I'll love you as an overlander, or a fox, or an echidna, or whatever you want to be. You rescued my heart, and showed me a world of love I never even thought possible. I don't care what's out here, all that matters will always be right here".

Bunnie gently pointed to Sam's heart with her steel finger, and the boy just smiled and blinked away a few drops of joyful tears. The two lovers kissed and held each other in their arms. Just sitting, kissing, holding, and waiting in their heavenly warmth and love, forever beautiful.

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
